The Real Monsters
by undertaker1465
Summary: Phil Brooks finds himself in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, meeting some... Interesting people along the way. He begins to question who the real monsters are, the zombies, or the people they've become.
1. Chapter 1

Phil Brooks laid in his sleeping bag, looking up at the stars. He couldn't sleep, but then again, no one could these days.

It was just a flu, that's what the doctors said. Just a minor flu, that would pass. Phil scoffed. 'Look at us now.' He had always scoffed at zombie apocalypses in the past, and now he was right in the middle of one.

The worst part was that it was just him. No group, no family, no friends. Just him, a sleeping bag, and what he could carry on his back. Phil had managed to find a relatively quiet area up on a mountain, away from all those beasts. Thank god they couldn't climb, but he was most certainly not going to take any chances by going to sleep.

Phil sighed and ran a hand over his face. He didn't even know how this all got started. One minute he was helping a poor, sick man off the floor, and the next that same man was trying to eat his face off. The only thing Phil could really do now was wait it out, and hope the government finds a cure.

There was no way Phil was gonna attempt to find other people. He'd seen what people get like at desperate times, it wasn't pretty. Phil figured he was better off alone anyway. No slack to pick up, no potential traitors, just him. Just the way he likes it.

It'd only been two months since this whole fiasco, so Phil still had full hope someone would sort this out, and life would get back to normal.

Hours later, Phil groaned when the sun started to rise. Another sleepless night. He had gone so long without sleep he didn't even remember what it felt like anymore.

Phil slowly got out of his bag and walked over to his book bag. He opened the food pocket and sighed, grabbing a pack of crackers out of it. Phil's food supply was running low, he was gonna have to start hunting. Which was definitely gonna prove to be difficult, considering all he had was an axe.

Phil quickly ate his crackers and slowly scaled down the mountain. He kept his axe at the ready as he slowly stalled through the woods below the mountain, listening for any rustles. He'd only come down here once before, and was immediately chased back up the mountain by some zombies.

Phil ducked down behind a bush when he heard a twig snap. He grinned when he saw a lone deer slowly walk out into the open. Sure, it was short, skinny, and a doe, but it was food. 'Okay,' thought Phil, raising his axe. 'One, two, three-' He chucked the axe, and right before it came in contact with the deer, it got knocked off course by an arrow, and scared away the deer.

"Damn it!" Yelled someone in the distance. "Who threw that?!"

Phil stayed silent in the bushes, keeping his breathing shallow. A petite girl with black hair walked out from the forest and huffed, looking at the arrow. "Great. That was my only arrow." She picked up the axe and looked around, her eyes narrowed. "You may as well come out. I've got your weapon."

Phil slowly rose up from the bushes, sensing no real danger from her. The girl rose an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Phil," said Phil.

"Phil," said the girl, tossing the axe to the ground by his feet. "I'm AJ. Now, why exactly were you hunting a deer with an axe?"

"It's all I got," said Phil.

"Well, thanks for breaking my arrow," grumbled AJ, picking up arrow pieces.

"It's not my fault," said Phil. "If you woulda shot straight they wouldn't have made contact."

"Hey, I'm new at this," said AJ. "I wasn't exactly a champion archer before this shit."

Phil chuckled a little and picked up his axe. "Well, I have to say, it's nice to see a normal human for once."

"Yeah," said AJ. "Nice to talk to someone who isn't trying to eat my face. You got a group?"

"Nah, just me," said Phil. "I'm not really a group kinda guy. Just me and a mountain."

"Oh, can I come?!" Said AJ, putting her fists together.

"Uhhh," said Phil, scratching the back of his neck. "It's kind of a small mountain-"

"I promise I won't get in your way!" Said AJ. "I just need a place to stay. I don't have any friends, or family, or a group, or even supplies. All I've got is this bow and no arrows."

Phil bit his lip and looked back where the mountain was. "Look, chick-"

"If you leave me out here, you'll be killing me," said AJ.

Phil groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Alright, you can come. But we are not a group. We are just two people, who happen to be staying at the same place. Now I'm going hunting."

"With an axe?" Said AJ.

"You have to do what you have to do!" Said Phil, slowly starting to move towards the rest of the forest.

AJ smirked. "Afraid of some zombies?"

"Well we don't exactly have any weapons now do we?" Said Phil, walking into the forest very cautiously.

"We have an axe," said AJ.

"I have an axe, you have a bow and no arrows," said Phil. "So don't cause any problems, I don't have time to save your ass."

AJ just rolled her eyes and followed, crossing her arms. "Like YOU would be saving MY ass."

Phil took a deep breath and grumbled to himself, trudging through the forest. "This is why I don't do groups."

Phil and AJ's hunt was less than successful, as they only managed to catch a squirrel that AJ somehow wrangled out of a tree. This was already putting Phil in a bad mood, but it was made worse by AJ's constant talking as they trekked back up the mountain. There was a reason Phil wasn't really into women, so to speak.

"And then," said AJ. "As if it needed to be worse, my boyfriend dumped me right before this started."

"That is so interesting," said Phil.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked AJ.

"Um, no," said Phil. "I'm not uh, really into girls."

"Ooohhh," said AJ. They were silent for a few moments before she looked back at Phil. "Do you bottom?"

"Dude!" Said Phil, looking at her, shocked.

"Well we might as well get to know each other," said AJ in a defensive tone, twiddling with her thumbs.

"I don't see how that's important to know," said Phil, stepping up onto a rock and helping AJ up.

"I'm just curious," said AJ, rubbing her arm.

Phil sighed. "No, I don't."

"Oh, so you like twinks?" Said AJ,walking up on the mountain Phil was staying on.

"I'm done," said Phil, tossing his bag down and grabbing some sticks to start a fire.

"Come on," said AJ, sitting down Indian style in front of where Phil was starting a fire.

"Done," said Phil, rubbing two sticks together.

"I was just asking," said AJ.

"Still done," said Phil.

"Fine," grumbled AJ, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Shit," said Phil, when one of the sticks broke.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Asked AJ, resting her head on her hand.

"Shut up," grumbled Phil, grabbing another stick. He managed to make a tiny fire and held the squirrel over it on a stick.

"It's hard to believe just a couple months ago I was eating home cooked meals and sleeping in my own bed," said AJ, sitting with her legs pulled against her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "Now we're roasting a squirrel over a pitiful fire."

"Hey, it's not pitiful," said Phil. "It's just a baby,"

AJ chuckled and then bit her lip. "Do you think things are ever gonna be normal again?"

"Of course it will," said Phil, rotating the squirrel. "The government is gonna sort this thing out, and we'll be back in our beds before we know it."

"You really think so?" Said AJ, slightly doubtful.

"Well yeah," said Phil. "It has to work out like that."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?" Said AJ.

"It'll work out alright," said Phil.

"Well, alright," said AJ. "Do you have a plan if it doesn't?"

"No, because it will," said Phil. "I'm waiting up here until it sorts itself out."

"But what if it doesn't?" Said AJ.

"It will!" Said Phil.

AJ sighed and rested her head on her hand again. "Oooookkkkk."

"You'll see," said Phil. "It'll work out."

AN: Hey guys! Hope you like it so far! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Phil and AJ slowly ate the squirrel, grimacing with every bite.

"This sucks," grumbled AJ, staring at the squirrel.

"Well what did you expect?" Said Phil, taking a bite and making a face as he swallowed. "This is the best we're gonna get."

"Well we can't live off of this," said AJ, taking a bite. "We should try to find one of those refugee camps they were setting up."

"Refugee camps?" Said Phil.

"How long have you been up here?" Said AJ, with a smirk.

"I got chased up here the second day of this shit and I stayed up here cause they can't climb," said Phil.

"Well about a month after it started, the military started evacuating cities and setting up refugee camps. I tried to go, but, kinda, lost my way, and wound up here. Where is here, by the way?"

"The outskirts of Colorado," said Phil. "Where are you from?"

"Denver," said AJ.

"You've come a long way, little one," said Phil, with a smirk.

"Hey, I am not little," said AJ.

"Dude, you're like 3 feet tall," said Phil. "What do you weigh, ten pounds?"

"I'm 5'2" and 95 pounds!" Said AJ.

Phil laughed and took a bite out of the squirrel. "Midget."

"Nu uh," said AJ. "Only people under 5 foot are midgets."

"Fine, semi-midget," said Phil.

AJ huffed and crossed her arms, making Phil laugh some more. "So," said Phil. "Where are these refugee camps?"

"Don't know," said AJ. "The military was just escorting people."

"Then how the heck did you get lost?" Said Phil.

"I had to pee," said AJ, twiddling with her thumbs.

Phil smirked and shook his head. "Women."

"It's not our fault we can't just stop at a bush," grumbled AJ.

"You couldn't just hold it?" Said Phil.

"Well we had already been traveling a long way," said AJ, biting the squirrel. "And I was getting kinda bored."

"You weren't carrying any kind of bag with you?" Asked Phil.

"No, they didn't give us time to pack," said AJ. "They said we'd have everything we need at the camps."

"Huh," said Phil. "It must've gotten pretty bad."

"Yeah," said AJ. "I was just lucky to have stumbled upon a bow and a couple arrows out in the woods. Someone must've dropped them."

"Or, you know," said Phil. "Got eat-"

"Don't say that!" Said AJ. "That'll make me feel bad!"

"Well they weren't gonna be using it anymore if they were dead," said Phil, smirking.

"Stop it!" Said AJ. "Not another word!"

Phil laughed and bit the squirrel. "I'm sure they're fine."

AJ sighed and bit the squirrel. "You know, after a while, this starts to taste edible."

"Funky aftertaste though," said Phil.

AJ made a face and stuck her tongue out when the aftertaste hit her. "No joke."

They sat silently for a few moments before AJ looked up at Phil. "Do you think we can make it to a camp?"

Phil raised a brow. "Just us, with no food, no sense of direction, an axe and a bow with no arrows?"

"Yeah!" Said AJ. "It could be an adventure!"

"I don't think the adventure would last very long, and it wouldn't end happily," said Phil.

"Come on," said AJ. "We can make it, people on TV do it."

"That's TV," said Phil. "This is real life. We would die, painfully."

"Nu uh," said AJ. "We can outrun some zombies."

"Some," said Phil. "Not a herd."

"Pleeeaaassseee," said AJ, sticking out her bottom lip.

"You can go, I'm not," said Phil.

"I can't go alone," said AJ. "I'm little."

Phil smirked a little. "Then I guess we're not going."

AJ groaned. "But Philllllyyyyy."

"Woah, I am not Philly," said Phil.

"Philllllyyyy," said AJ.

"No," said Phil.

"Ppppphhhhhiiiillllllyyyyyy," whined AJ.

"No!" Said Phil. "We are not going and that's final!"

An hour later Phil grumbled as he trudged through the forest, AJ skipping ahead of him. "I hate women."

"You'll learn to love us!" Said AJ, skipping back to him with a grin.

Phil sighed and readjusted his sleeping bag on his back. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Not at all," said AJ, clapping her hands together.

"Great," said Phil. "Just great. We're gonna get lost."

"You can't get lost if you don't know where you're going," said AJ.

"Bullshit," said Phil. "We're lost."

AJ just hummed, looking around. "We're on the road again-"

"Don't. Even. Start," said Phil.

"Just can't wait to get on the road again," sang AJ.

"Midget, I swear to god," said Phil.

"I found love in making music with my friends," said AJ, whistling the last part of the song.

"If a zombie doesn't eat me, I'm gonna kill myself," said Phil.

AJ laughed. "Lighten up, do you see any zombies around?"

"I guess not," said Phil, looking around with his eyes squinted. It was really quiet out, too quiet for Phil's liking.

AJ was about to respond before they heard a sound in the bushes. Phil instantly stood in front of AJ, raising his axe.

A red-haired woman came out of the forest with a glare. "Do you have any idea how loud you're being?"

"So?" Said AJ.

"So?! You're gonna attract every zombie in the area!" Said the woman.

"What zombies?" Said Phil. "There's none around here."

"You don't know that," said the woman. "And I'd rather not take any chances." She then squinted at Phil's axe. "Is that your only weapon?"

"Yeah," said Phil.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You dumbasses are gonna die. Come with me."

"Where are you going?" Said Phil.

"To my group," said the woman. "If you wanna live I suggest you come with me."

"No way," said Phil. "No groups."

"Your funeral," said the woman walking away.

AJ pulled on Phil's sleeve. "I think we should go with her. She seems to know what she's doing."

"I thought you wanted to go to the camp," said Phil, looking down at her.

"She could take us there," said AJ. "And protect us."

"We can fend for ourselves," said Phil. He was about to say something else before AJ screamed . Phil quickly turned and came just about face to face with a zombie. He quickly swung his axe out of instinct, getting it stuck in the zombie's shoulder. Phil quickly backed away from it, AJ cowering behind him.

The axe barely seemed to phase the zombie, as he kept stalking towards them. Right before it made contact, the woman came back and quickly stabbed its head with a knife. She yanked it out when the zombie fell to the floor and looked back at them. "You were saying?"

Phil gulped, feeling AJ come out from behind him. "How far away is this group?"

The woman smirked. "Not far. I'm Amy, by the way."

"Phil," said Phil, following her. "And this is midget."

"AJ," grumbled AJ, crossing her arms.

"Same thing," said Phil.

"You guys dating or something?" said Amy, guiding them through the forest.

"No, he likes twinks," said AJ.

Amy scoffed like she was trying to hold in laughter, as Phil's jaw dropped. "Dude!"

"Well you do," said AJ, looking down at her feet.

"Do you not have a filter between your brain and mouth!" Said Phil.

AJ shrugged. "I say what I think."

"I like you, kid," said Amy.

"I'm not a kid," said AJ. "I'm 26."

"Seriously?" Said Phil. "You're not like, 19?"

"No!" Said AJ. "Why do people always ask that?"

"Because you're a midget," said Phil, getting AJ to glare at him.

Amy just shook her head as she walked into her camp. "Here we are."

Phil looked around and saw one insanely buff guy, a brunette girl, and a smaller guy.

"Who's this?" Said the buff guy.

"Phil and AJ," said Amy. "They need a lot of help."

AJ grinned and waved. "Hi!"

"I told you we can't keep taking people in," said the buff guy.

"They were gonna die out there," said Amy.

"Lots of people die out there," said the buff guy.

"Hunter!" Said the woman. "If they need help, they need it. Besides, it'd be nice to have another girl around."

Hunter sighed. "Whatever. They pull their own weight."

He walked off and Amy clapped her hands together. "So, that was Hunter, that's Eve, and that's Brad."

"Nice to meet you," said Eve, with a soft smile.

Brad just gave them a timid smile and wave.

AJ grinned and went to sit by them, immediately starting a conversation. Phil scanned their humble, little camp. Some tents, a nice fire, food. He didn't like groups, so hopefully he wouldn't be here very long, but it would work for now.

AN: Hey guys! Let me know if the formatting on this is a little weird cause I'm using a different program.

prettycrazytriplehfan- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I bet you were happy they ran into Triple H haha

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing and following! Jeff will show up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Phil laid his arms over her face in his tent. He was still finding it impossible to sleep. How anyone could sleep right now was beyond him. At least Phil had lucked out and didn't have to share a tent with anyone. AJ was sharing with Amy and Eve in one big tent, and Hunter was with Brad in another, so he got one small one all to himself. He sat up and put his shoes on, walking outside of his tent with his axe. Phil walked a little ways away from camp and sat on a log next to a small pond. He sighed, listening to the crickets. It seemed so peaceful out, but he knew that could change at any second.

"Hey," said AJ, walking up behind him. "What are you doing up?"

"I needed some air," said Phil. "You?"

"Well, I was looking for you," said AJ. "I have to pee."

Phil furrowed his brows. "Why would that concern me?"

"I can't go alone!" Said AJ.

Phil groaned and put his face in his hands. "Why can't Eve or Amy take you?"

"Because you're my buddy," said AJ, putting on a puppy dog face.

Phil sighed. "Alright, let's go."

He picked up his axe and followed AJ as she scurried off into the woods. He stood facing the other direction as AJ went behind a bush.

"Do you think anyone's around?" Said AJ.

"No one's gonna see you, midget," said Phil.

"But what if there's a creeper!" Said AJ.

"The only thing that could possibly see you would be a zombie, and I highly doubt he's gonna be looking," said Phil.

"How rude," said AJ.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Just go."

As soon as AJ was done, they trekked back to camp.

"So," said AJ. "Do you think Brad's gay?"

Phil sighed and ran his hand over his face. "It's way too early to have a conversation with you."

"Do you?" Said AJ. "I mean, if he was, it seems like he'd be a twink-"

"I swear to god, AJ," said Phil.

"Pfft, some god," grumbled AJ, crossing her arms. "Letting this shit happen."

"Well, I don't actually believe in god," said Phil.

"Then why did you swear to him?" Said AJ.

Phil sighed as they reached the camp. "It's just an expression, midget."

"Well, I hope he's straight," said AJ. "He's hot."

"I sincerely hope that works out for you," said Phil, going back in his tent. He stretched and laid back down, trying to get just a minute of sleep. After laying for another hour, he gave up and walked outside of his tent, seeing the others start to get up. AJ yawned, walking out of her tent with the other girls. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hate to break it to ya princess, but we don't exactly have breakfast," said Amy, rubbing her eyes.

AJ just appeared to ignore her and looked around. "Where's Brad?"

"Still getting his beauty sleep," grumbled Hunter, starting to make a fire. "Do we have any meat left?"

"No, I'm about to go hunting," said Amy, grabbing her knife and gun.

"Hurry," said Hunter, rubbing two sticks together before Amy took off.

"Should we help her?" Said Phil, raising a brow.

"She's fine," said Hunter.

Phil nodded and Brad slowly walked out of the tent, yawning. "Man, the ground is so uncomfortable."

"Sorry, I'll be sure to find you some mattresses, Sleeping Beauty," said Hunter.

"Hey," said Brad. "I'll have you know I went camping once, and I only slept on TWO mattresses!"

Hunter scoffed. "Oh boy, you sure showed me. Watch out everyone, we've got a badass over here."

AJ giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at Brad, biting her lip slightly. Brad smirked at her before winking. "So, what do we need to do today?"

"We need to get this damn fire going," said Hunter, frustratedly rubbing the sticks together.

"I should rephrase that," said Brad. "What do we need to do today that I can actually do?"

Hunter sighed. "Just go wash our clothes."

"Can do!" Said Brad, picking up a pile of their worn clothes and taking them to the pond.

"I'll help!" Said AJ, following after him.

"So uh," said Hunter, still trying to make a fire. "She your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no," said Phil. "She's not really my type..."

"Yeah," said Eve, with a small smirk. "She told us you're into twinks."

Phil face palmed and Hunter laughed. "Why does she keep telling everybody that?" Said Phil.

"She's a real talker," said Eve. "Me and Amy never got a word in. It was all Phil this, or Brad that."

"Why does she like Brad?" Said Hunter, grinning when a tiny flame started burning. "He seems more like Phil's type."

Eve laughed and Phil rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Even I'm not into that much of a twink," said Phil. They all laughed and started trying to get the fire bigger. Amy came back a little while later with two bunnies, and AJ and Brad came back shortly after her, giggling with a ton of wet clothes. Phil was pretty sure a little more had gone on at the pond than just laundry, especially considering Brad came back with his shirt inside out. But he wasn't gonna say anything about it, AJ would probably tell him all about it later, anyways.

When they all sat down to eat the bunnies, AJ sat right next to Phil.

"Guess what," said AJ, grinning.

"The apocalypse is over?" Said Phil, looking at her.

"No! Better!" Said AJ.

"Better?" Said Phil.

"Yes! Brad's my boyfriend now," said AJ.

"Yeah, that's definitely better than no more apocalypse," said Phil.

"Right?!" Said AJ, with a grin.

Phil shook his head with a chuckle. "You are somethin' else, midget."

"Thank you!" Said AJ. "Now we just need to find you a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, no thanks," said Phil. "I think I'll be fine without one."

"When's the last time you had sex?" Asked AJ.

Phil furrowed his brows at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe you're grouchy all the time because you need to get laid," said AJ.

Amy scoffed and laughed while Phil shook his head. "Just before this started," grumbled Phil.

"Ya see, that's your problem!" Said AJ.

Phil ran his hands over his face. "Please stop talking."

"You're so rude to me," said AJ, crossing her arms with a pout.

"So," said Hunter, when he finished his bunnies. "We need to move camp today."

"Why?" Said Eve. "It's safe here."

"We're in the middle of the woods," said Hunter. "It's not safe. And we need to keep moving regardless."

"Who put you in charge?" Said Brad, sitting next to AJ, who beamed up at him.

Hunter took a deep breath. "I'm not in charge I'm just trying to keep us alive."

"What if we run into a hoard of zombies while we're moving?" Said Amy. "That wouldn't be safe."

"Look, we're moving camp, end of story," said Hunter. "So quit bitching about it and start packing up."

"What if I don't want to move?" Said Brad.

"Then you can stay here," said Hunter. "But this is all my stuff, so I'm taking it."

"But... I need a tent!" Said Brad.

"Then I suggest you come on," said Hunter, starting to take down the tent.

"Well, actually," said Phil. "Me and AJ were heading towards a refugee camp."

Hunter scoffed. "Those are all bullshit."

"Are not," said AJ, crossing her arms. "The army was escorting us to them."

"And how long ago was that?" Said Hunter.

"It doesn't matter," said AJ. "They have to still be there."

"Hey, your funeral," said Hunter, packing up the camp.

"Can I come?" Said Brad.

"I really don't like traveling with groups," said Phil. "And I've already got one shrimp to take care of."

"Please?" Said Brad.

"Please?" Said AJ.

Phil took a deep breath. "If you get in the way-"

"I won't!" Said Brad, marching ahead of Phil, with AJ skipping ahead of him.

"Good luck," said Amy with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks," said Phil. He groaned and walked after them, axe in hand. They trekked about twenty minutes away from the camp before taking a quick water break. "So, once again, all we're armed with is an axe."

"Nu uh," said Brad, lifting up his shirt and showing a gun tucked into his pants. "I've got a gun."

"Where'd you get that?" Said Phil.

"I took it from Hunter's bag last night," said Brad.

Phil sighed. "Great. He's gonna realize it's gone and come after us."

"No he won't," said Brad. "He's stupid."

"Whatever," said Phil. "How many bullets does it have?"

Brad shrugged. "I dunno."

"Did you grab any bullets with it?" Said Phil.

"No," said Brad.

Phil face palmed. "Give me the gun."

Brad handed him the gun and Phil checked the ammo. "This doesn't have any bullets in it!"

"Oh," said Brad. "Well, it's still intimidating!"

"I highly doubt we can intimidate zombies with this," said Phil.

"Not zombies, people," said Brad.

"People aren't the problem," said Phil. "People aren't trying to eat us."

Brad went to respond but they heard some moaning coming from nearby. "Fuck," said Phil, holding his axe up.

The second a zombie walked out of the bushes an arrow zipped right through its head. Brad grabbed the gun back and pointed it in the direction the arrow came from. "Show yourself!"

Just a few moments later, a man hopped down from the trees and stood in front of them, holding a bow with arrows and what looked like a sword case on his back. He had blonde hair down a little ways past his shoulders with faded purple and red streaks in it. "That's an odd way to thank someone who just saved your life."

"Who are you?" Said Brad, his hand shaking but still holding the gun up.

"Are you gonna shoot me with an empty gun?" Said the man, crossing his arms.

"How do you know it's empty?" Said AJ.

"I've been up there this whole time," said the man. "I heard you talking."

"What's your name?" Said Phil, crossing his arms.

"Jeff," said the man. "What are yours?"

"Phil, midget, and Brad," said Phil, pointing to them.

"I'm AJ," said AJ, crossing her arms with a pout.

Jeff gave them a small, blatantly fake smile. "Well, I'm just gonna be going now. You have fun with your... Axe."

"Where are you going?" Said AJ.

"Anywhere but here," said Jeff, pulling his arrow out of the zombie's head.

"You can come with us!" Said AJ. "We're going to a refugee camp."

"AJ! Stop inviting people to come with us!" Said Phil.

"The North-West camp?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah," said AJ. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I've been all over this city. I know where everything is."

"Can you take us there?" Said AJ, giving Jeff pleading eyes.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that very much," said Jeff, putting his arrow away and starting to walk off.

"He's not her boyfriend!" Said Brad. "I'm her boyfriend! He's gay!"

"Really?" Said Phil, crossing his arms. "Does every stranger we come across need to know that?"

Jeff turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm gay," said Phil, rolling his eyes. "Has that been established?"

Jeff smirked and turned back around to face them. "Well, if you want to get to that camp, I can take you."

AJ looked up at Phil. "Pleeeeaaaassseee Phil. We need him, and he has stuff!"

Phil furrowed his brows a little, looking at Jeff. "Yeah, we'll go with him."

"Yay!" Said AJ, running over to Jeff and giving him a bear hug.

Jeff grunted and pulled her off. He patted her on the head and started walking off in the opposite direction, AJ following after him.

Brad quickly jogged after AJ and stood between her and Jeff as they started walking toward the camp. Phil chuckled and walked after them, immediately picking up a sense of jealousy from Brad. Something about the way Jeff reacted to him being gay made him think Brad wouldn't really have a reason to be jealous.

AN: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the support, you're awesome! Please leave a review! :) Also, be sure to check out my other story Diamond In the Rough, it's a Jeff/John Morrison fic with a whole lot of Junk haha

Sub-Pion- Thanks for following and favoriting!

HufflepuffGleek- Thanks for favoriting!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Jeff will be in the next chapter. Phil and AJ will definitely continue having those kinds of conversations lol

kimberly316- Thanks for following!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! I love writing Phil and AJ haha

prettycrazytriplehfan- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like Amy, she's a total badass haha


	4. Chapter 4

AJ walked alongside Jeff, beaming up at him with a smile. Brad was behind them with Phil and was absolutely fuming. Phil smirked at Brad and continued to watch Jeff walk. He hoped his suspicions were right, because Jeff was one hot piece of ass.

Jeff noticed AJ smiling and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothin," said AJ, with a grin. "I'm just happy."

Jeff chuckled a little with a smirk, before looking back ahead.

"What's so cool about Jeff?" Grumbled Brad, crossing his arms. "I can carry a sword on my back, too."

"Someone's a lil jealous," said Phil, tearing his eyes off of Jeff to look at Brad.

"Am not," said Brad. "I just don't see why AJ is all over him."

"Don't worry, I highly doubt he's interested," said Phil, returning his eyes to Jeff and biting his lip.

Brad raised an eyebrow at Phil. "Geeze, you're looking at him like you want to eat him for dinner."

"Somethin' like that," said Phil. "Hey, Jeff!"

Jeff turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We almost there?" Said Phil.

"Yeah, just a couple more minutes," said Jeff. "...Well, I think. I haven't been over here in a while."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "You aren't sure?"

"Relax, creampuff," said Jeff. "I know what I'm doing."

AJ giggled and playfully bumped into him. "You're so funny."

Brad grumbled to himself and Phil just shook his head with a chuckle. He then looked back at Jeff with a smirk. Phil couldn't wait for a chance to shut that smart mouth.

Just as Jeff said, in a few more minutes they reached the camp, but it was not what they were expecting. Jeff led them out of the forest and they reached a neighborhood with a broken fence around it, seemingly abandoned.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Said Brad. "Cause you know, you could be wrong, and not perfect."

Jeff furrowed his brows at Brad. "Uh, yeah. This is the place."

"Looks like we're a little late," said Phil, seeing a zombie slowly make his way out of one if the fences.

AJ covered her mouth. "Oh my god, my friends were there."

Brad pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's alright, midget," said Phil, reaching over and gently rubbing her back.

"Well, let's go," said Jeff, pulling out his katana and walking towards the town.

"What?" Said Phil, following after him. "It's overtaken, we can't stay there."

"No, but we can ransack supplies," said Jeff, continuing to walk towards the town, with Phil following after him.

Jeff snuck behind a wall with Phil right next to him.

"What's the plan?" Said Phil, gripping his axe nervously at the sight of more zombies.

"Kill the zombies, grab the supplies," said Jeff. "Was that not implied?"

Phil scoffed. "You've got a really smart mouth, you know that?"

"Oh yeah?" Said Jeff turning around to face him. "You gonna shut it up?" He smirked at Phil's surprised expression and winked. "Now quit being a pussy and let's go." He bolted into the neighborhood and immediately began beheading zombies. Phil watched with awe as Jeff killed zombie after zombie with complete ease.

Jeff smirked at Phil. "Watch this move!" He pulled a tornado kick, tossing the katana under his leg before beheading yet another zombie.

"This isn't the time to play around!" Said Phil, running over when Jeff ran into a building.

"It's the perfect time to play around!" Said Jeff, digging through cabinets for supplies.

Phil watched his back while he dug through everything, tossing out cans. "Can you hurry?"

"Can you chill the fuck out?" Said Jeff, grabbing a box and tossing the supplies in it.

He ran into another room and grinned when he opened the cabinet. "Ah sweet, guns." Jeff grabbed the guns and put them in the box. Phil stood by the box while Jeff went into the garage, he came out just a few moments later with tents.

"Are we done?" Said Phil, watching Jeff put the tents in the box.

"Just one more thing," said Jeff, taking off towards the bedroom. He grabbed the pillows and blankets from the bed before tossing them into the box. Jeff picked up the box and ran out of the house. Phil quickly ran after him as he left the building. "How are you so calm?!"

"It's just the walking dead," said Jeff. "It's not like it's spiders or something."

Phil rolled his eyes as they ran out of the neighborhood. "You are something else."

"Thanks," said Jeff, slowing to a walk as they got in the clear.

Phil followed after him as they walked away. "Where are we going?"

"To go set up camp for the night," said Jeff. "What did you think we were doing?"

"For the night?" Said Phil.

"Did I stutter?" said Jeff.

"We're leaving in the morning?" Said Phil.

"Duh," said Jeff. "I don't like being stationary. And I did all of the work so I'm taking my fair share of the supplies."

"I watched your back!" Said Phil.

"Yeah, thanks for killing absolutely no zombies," said Jeff. "Great work."

Phil just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smirk. He noticed Jeff starting to pant so he quickly took the box. "Here, I got it."

Jeff looked away from him and brushed his hair out of his face. He thanked Phil very softly, just above a mumble. "Thanks."

Phil smirked a little. "So, where were you before you found us?"

"Just wandering," said Jeff.

"You didn't have a camp?" Said Phil.

"Nope," said Jeff. "I told you I don't like being stationary."

"How did you survive this long without a camp?" Said Phil.

Jeff smirked and touched the sword case on his back. "Katanas prove to be very useful for apocalypses."

"How'd you get it?" said Phil, looking at it.

"I had it before this," said Jeff. "I worked at a martial arts studio for a while and bought it from there."

"What'd you do there?" Said Phil.

"Just cleaned up," said Jeff. "I had a ton of part time jobs before this."

"Yeah?" Said Phil. "Why?"

"Just cause," said Jeff, looking away again.

Phil nodded and stayed silent for a few moments. He then looked back at Jeff. "Did you uh, have a girlfriend before this?"

Jeff got a small smirk. "No."

"Oh," said Phil. "Anyone special?"

"Nope," said Jeff, running his hand through his hair.

"Hm," said Phil. "Are you uh, straight?"

Jeff looked at him and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "What's it to ya?"

"Oh, nothing," said Phil, looking away awkwardly. "Just wondering."

Jeff chuckled a little, looking away from Phil. "I guess, if you have to put a label on me, I'm bi."

"Uh huh," said Phil, biting his lip and looking Jeff up and down.

Jeff smirked a little and rolled his eyes, before he stopped walking and looked around. "Wait, where'd the love birds go?"

Phil stopped too and looked behind them, seeing no sign of Brad or AJ. "Fuck."

Jeff rolled his eyes and groaned, starting to walk back. "This is why I don't do groups."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Phil, following after Jeff.

They walked all the way back and saw the couple making out behind a tree. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help, guys!"

AJ and Brad immediately pulled apart and got nervous grins. "Oh, hey guys," said AJ. "We were right behind you."

Phil crossed his arms and Jeff shook his head. "Just come on, we're leaving."

"Actually, it's getting dark. We should probably just set up camp here," said Jeff, looking around.

"You couldn't have said that before we walked all the way over there?" said Phil, setting the box down.

"You offered to hold the box," said Jeff.

"Whatever," said Phil, taking the tents out. "There's two tents."

"So, one for me and AJ and one for you and Jeff," said Brad, taking one and beginning to set it up while Phil set up the other one.

"We'll have to guard the camp in shifts," said Jeff.

"Well, this tent is kinda small," said Phil, once he finished. "So, if you want, I'll take the first shift and then you can cover the rest of the night."

"No that's ok Phil, I'll sleep with you," said Jeff. He smirked and winked at Phil before climbing into the tent.

Phil stared at Jeff as he went into the tent and tossed a gun to Brad. "You take first shift."

"Hey!" Said Brad, catching the gun as Phil went into his tent. "Guns are not for throwing!"

Jeff and Phil got some blankets and pillows in their tent and got ready for bed. Phil couldn't stop staring at Jeff. He didn't know if Jeff was just teasing him, or if he was legitimately flirting, but he was gonna find out.

Jeff pulled his hair back into a bun for the night and smirked, feeling Phil's eyes burning into him. "Ya know, I'm not really tired."

"Yeah?" Said Phil, looking away when Jeff turned to look at him. He crossed his legs in the hope Jeff wouldn't notice he was already at half-mast from just staring at his ass.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I'm kind of in the mood for, something else."

"Like what?" Said Phil, feeling his heart beat start picking up as Jeff crawled over to him.

Jeff pressed his lips to Phil's. For a moment, Phil started to kiss back, but then pulled away. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Don't you want this?" Said Jeff, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little.

"Well, yeah," said Phil. "But-"

"Then what's the problem?" Said Jeff.

"I dunno," said Phil. "I didn't think it'd be this... Easy."

Jeff chuckled a little. "I don't exactly have many options right now do I?"

"Well, no, but we don't really know each other," said Phil, a little wary that Jeff was looking for something serious.

"So?" Said Jeff. "It's just sex, it's not like we're getting together."

"Really?" Said Phil.

"Look, we're just satisfying each other's needs here," said Jeff. "None of that fru-fru love crap. We're in the middle of an apocalypse if you haven't noticed, it's not exactly the time to have a relationship. And considering you got a boner from just looking at me I suggest you take me up on my offer."

Phil opened his mouth to respond but was quickly shut up by Jeff's lips. This time he moaned and let it happen. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer before lying back. His hands explored Jeff's body before quickly removing his clothes. This wasn't exactly how he planned it would happen, but hell, he'll take it.

"God Jeff," said Phil, running his hands down Jeff's body as Jeff kissed his neck. Phil switched their positions and climbed on top of Jeff, attaching their lips. Jeff kissed back for a few seconds before breaking away for air. "Mmmmm. I'm gonna assume you're topping?"

"Damn right," said Phil, biting his lip and pulling Jeff's legs apart, admiring his body.

After they were spent, Jeff laid underneath Phil, panting. "God, you're so, big."

Phil smirked and kissed down Jeff's neck. "Was that something nice that just came out of your mouth?"

"Don't get used to it," said Jeff, digging his nails into Phil's shoulders. Phil brought his lips to Jeff's and kissed him for a few more seconds before rolling off of him. He pulled Jeff against himself and buried his face in the long, blonde hair. Phil furrowed his brows when he felt Jeff instantly pull away and move to the other side of the tent.

"Yeah, I'm not really a cuddler," said Jeff.

Phil just laid back with a grin and happy sigh. He just got the best lay of his life, with someone who didn't require any commitment, and he didn't even have to cuddle them afterwards. 'Fucking. Score,' thought Phil, before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later, yawning and looking over at Jeff. Phil didn't really feel right about just fucking Jeff like that's all he was worth. He'd never done that to anyone before. It may be the zombie apocalypse, but damn if Phil didn't have his morals. "Hey, Jeff. You awake?"

"I am now," said Jeff, rubbing his eyes and facing away from Phil.

Phil smirked a little, running a finger up Jeff's spine. "You cold, babe?"

Jeff arched into Phil's touch. "Mmmm, don't call me babe."

"But you are a babe," said Phil, wrapping an arm over Jeff.

"A babe, not your babe," said Jeff, shrugging him off. "And I told you I don't like cuddling."

Phil chuckled a little and laid right next to him, rubbing his hip. "Well, I have to say, you were the best sex I've ever had."

"I'd say the same, but you were the only sex I've ever had," said Jeff, moving Phil's hand off of him. "So you've kinda got an unfair advantage there."

Phil's eyes widened. "What?"

Jeff turned over and looked at him. "What?"

"You were a virgin?!" Said Phil.

"Pretty sure I just said that," said Jeff.

"But... Why didn't you say anything?!" Said Phil, sitting up.

"It's not a big deal," said Jeff, sitting up as well.

"How old are you?" Said Phil.

"21," said Jeff.

"Oh my god," said Phil, letting himself fall back and running his hands over his face. "I'm 28 and I just stole a 21 year old's virginity."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Are you always this dramatic?"

"Did you even want to have sex with me, or did you just want to have sex?" Said Phil.

Jeff sighed. "Phil, this was not personal in the slightest."

"Not personal my ass," said Phil. "It was your virginity!"

"Oh, yeah, totally," said Jeff, in a mocking tone. He curled up next to Phil and held his hand. "I gave my virginity to you and now we're gonna be together forever."

Phil watched Jeff with a confused look as he moved away from him again. "You are the most confusing person I've ever met."

"Thanks," said Jeff, wrapping himself up in the covers. "Now go the fuck to sleep."

They heard their tent being opened so Jeff went completely under the covers and Phil pulled them above his waist. AJ poked her head in and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, good. I didn't walk in on anything."

"What do you want, midget?" said Phil, rubbing his eyes.

"It's your guys' turn to watch the camp," said AJ, handing a gun to Phil.

"Alright," said Phil, sitting up as AJ left. He smirked at Jeff all bundled up. "Shy?"

"Shut the fuck up," said Jeff, pulling his head out from under the covers.

Phil chuckled and started pulling his clothes on. "I'll take the first shift. Do you want your clothes?"

"Did I ask for my clothes?" Said Jeff.

"Fine, fine," said Phil, pulling his shirt on. "So... Was this a one time thing, or-"

"Just go guard the fucking camp!" Snapped Jeff, bundling tighter into the covers.

Phil smirked and scoffed, leaving the tent. He stretched and looked around, sitting at the front of the camp. Phil couldn't take his mind off of Jeff. He didn't know if Jeff would want to have sex again, or if he just wanted to lose his virginity. Phil didn't even know if Jeff would still be there in the morning.

Meanwhile, Hunter was setting up his tents when Amy came up to him. "Hey, didn't we have three guns?"

"Yeah, why?" Said Hunter.

"One of them is missing," said Amy.

"Those mother fuckers," said Hunter, going to his bag. Sure enough, there were only two guns.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," said Eve, walking over to them.

"Bull shit," said Hunter. "They robbed us."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Said Amy.

"They just better hope I never see their shitty faces again," growled Hunter.

AN: Hey! Hope you liked it! :) Please leave a review!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing! AJ most certainly has a big mouth haha

prettycrazytriplehfan- Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, Hunter isn't just gonna let that gun go ;)

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! Amy and Hunter will most certainly be back


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff came out and sat by Phil a little while later, setting his crossbow down behind him and leaving his katana in the tent.

"If you're still tired you can go back to bed," said Phil. "I can cover the rest of the night."

"I'm fine," said Jeff. They were silent for several minutes, before Jeff finally spoke up. "It wasn't a one time thing."

Phil looked over at him and smirked slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, someone has to satisfy my needs," said Jeff, shrugging.

"Well, are you gonna let me cuddle you now?" Said Phil, putting his arm around Jeff.

"No," said Jeff, moving Phil's arm. "It's still just sex."

"As long as you're ok with it," said Phil, laying back and looking at the stars. "So, it had nothing to do with having sex with me, it was just wanting someone to have sex with?"

"Yup," said Jeff, lying back too. "It really could've been anyone."

"Why not AJ?" Said Phil. "She's drooling over you."

"She's dating Brad," said Jeff with a smirk. "I have some morals. Besides, girls are a little more sensitive about the whole you mean nothing but sex to me stuff."

Phil chuckled. "Well I'm glad I'm just a big dick to you."

Jeff chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, you're not that big."

Phil smirked over at him. "That's not what you were saying a couple hours ago." He rolled over on top of Jeff and mocked him, making Jeff laugh. "Mmmmm Philll you're soooo big."

Jeff smiled softly as Phil started kissing his neck. "So," said Phil. "This is ok, but cuddling is not?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, draping his arms loosely over Phil's shoulder. "You're not allowed to touch me unless you plan on pleasing me."

"What if I just decided to go to sleep like this?" Said Phil, with a smirk.

"Noooooooo," said Jeff, trying to push him off. "I don't like that."

Phil chuckled and kissed his lips one last time before rolling off of him. "I would fuck you right now, but I'm pretty sure the zombies would hear."

Jeff turned to face him with a smirk. "Makes it all the more fun."

Phil poked his nose with a smirk. "You have no fears, do you?"

"I've got some," said Jeff, laying on his back and looking at the stars.

"And what would those be?" Said Phil.

"My business, not yours," said Jeff.

Phil smirked. "Aw, you can't tell me?"

"You're just a big dick to me, so no," said Jeff, with a smirk.

Phil scoffed and pulled Jeff close to him, tickling him.

"Hey!" Said Jeff, trying to get away. "Stop it!"

Phil climbed on top of him to pin him down and continued tickling him. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Jeff tried his best not to laugh but couldn't help it. "Stttoooopppp." He leaned up and pressed his lips to Phil's, lapping at them.

Phil moaned and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, kissing him back.

They heard a twig snap and immediately pulled apart, Jeff grabbing his crossbow. Both of them staid silent for several moments before Phil spoke up. "I think it's gone."

Jeff stood up and stared in that direction, his crossbow hanging at his side. Phil stood up and looked for a few seconds before turning to Jeff. "Yeah, it's gone."

"They're never just gone," said Jeff, never taking his eyes off that area.

"It would've come out by now if it was still here, so let's just get back to what we were doing" said Phil, putting his hand on Jeff's hip. Before he could even blink an arrow whizzed right past his ear from Jeff's crossbow. Phil heard a moan behind him and something hit the ground.

"Told you," said Jeff, with a smirk. He went to go retrieve the arrow from the zombie but Phil immediately grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Woah, you can't just go over there. There could be more."

"I'll be fine," said Jeff, yanking his wrist free and going to get the arrow. He pulled it out of the zombie's head and Phil watched nervously. "Hurry up," said Phil.

Jeff just rolled his eyes and looked down at the zombie, squinting his eyes. "This one looks young."

"Just get over here it doesn't matter," said Phil. "It's dangerous over there."

"If it bothers you sooooo much you can come over here and protect me," said Jeff, in a mocking tone.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're gonna get yourself killed, now get back over here."

Jeff rolled his eyes and started walking back. Phil's eyes widened when he saw a zombie came out of the dark. "Jeff look out!"

Jeff immediately turned around and tried to raise his crossbow but the zombie knocked him to the ground. Phil immediately ran over and kicked the zombie's head to keep it from biting Jeff. He grabbed one of Jeff's arrows and stabbed it through its forehead.

Phil helped Jeff out from underneath it and hugged him when he felt him shaking. "It's ok, it's dead."

Jeff pushed him off and looked away. "Don't hug me I'm fine."

Phil crossed his arms and scoffed. "You're welcome."

"I could've handled it," said Jeff, walking back to the camp.

Phil just rolled his eyes and followed him. They guarded the camp in silence for the rest of the night, with Jeff sneaking glances at Phil every now and then. Phil really wanted to know what was on Jeff's mind, but he knew if he asked him it would just piss him off more.

In the morning, Jeff and Phil had gone back into their tent to get a little more sleep, seeing as not much sleeping went on the last time they were in there. Phil woke up an hour later and stretched to put his arm around Jeff. He furrowed his brows when he felt nothing and sat up, seeing Jeff was not in the tent, and neither were his weapons. "Shit," said Phil.

He walked outside and saw Brad and AJ sitting outside their tent, but still no sign of Jeff. "Where's Jeff?"

AJ shrugged. "He said he had something to do, so he went back to the refugee camp."

"And you let him go?!" Said Phil.

"He had a crossbow and a katana," said Brad. "You try saying no to him. And he seemed to handle himself just fine yesterday."

Phil groaned and ran his hands over his face. AJ smirked slightly. "Is someone worried about their little boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend," said Phil, looking at her. "And don't say that around him, it will seriously piss him off."

"Say what?" Said Jeff, walking into their camp with a box.

"Where have you been?" Said Phil, crossing his arms.

"Getting more supplies," said Jeff, dropping the box in front of Phil.

"By yourself?" Said Phil. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't need you," said Jeff, walking away.

Phil followed after him with a scoff. "Are you mad at me for saving your life?"

"You didn't save my life, I could've handled it," said Jeff, turning to face him.

Phil took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Jeff, it's not a bad thing to depend on someone."

"I don't depend on anyone," said Jeff. "You can't depend on anyone when they can die at any second."

"Is that what all of this is about?" Said Phil. "You're afraid to get attached to anyone?"

"I, am not, afraid," said Jeff. "I'm just not stupid enough to."

Phil scoffed. "Whatever, just don't go out on your own again."

"You can't tell me what to do," said Jeff.

"I'm seven years older than you, I think I can," said Phil. "And I'm the leader of this group."

"Who made you the leader?" Said Brad. "I thought I was the leader."

Phil turned to look at him. "What on Earth would make you think that?"

Brad shrugged. "I don't know, I liked the title."

"Whatever, I'm the leader," said Phil, turning back to Jeff. "None of us go out on their own."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok. We need to move camp."

Jeff walked past Phil and started taking down his tent. AJ did the same to hers while Phil and Brad got all their supplies rounded up.

"Where are we going?" Asked AJ while her and Brad carried the boxes as they started following Jeff.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know, a safe spot in the woods."

"Aren't the woods dangerous?" Said Phil.

Jeff shook his head. "Not half as dangerous as cities."

"But I thought the cities were protected," said AJ.

"Everything's gone to shit," said Jeff. "Cities are just giant herds of zombies now."

"But what about the government?" Said Phil.

"There is no government," said Jeff.

"That's not possible," said Brad.

Jeff sighed. "Follow me." He led them a little ways on the outskirts of a town, stopping right before they hit a city. Phil's jaw dropped at what he saw. There was nothing but chaos and destruction. Entire buildings were torn down, abandoned and overturned cars were everywhere, and hoards of zombies roamed the streets.

"Oh my god," said AJ, covering her mouth.

Jeff turned around and started walking back. "Come on, tour's over, back to the woods we go."

They followed after him, with Phil in deep thought. If the government couldn't even hold together, how were they supposed to survive? After ten minutes of walking, they heard some movement in the bushes. Jeff immediately raised his crossbow and walked quickly towards the sound. He came face to face with Hunter, Amy, and Eve.

"Who are you?" Said Hinter, raising his gun.

Phil quickly made his way over there and got in front of Jeff,. "Woah, don't shoot, he's a friend!"

"You!" Said Hunter, moving the gun to Phil.

"What did I do?!" Said Phil, putting up his hands.

"You stole my gun!" Said Hunter, as Brad and AJ walked through the bushes and set the boxes down.

"No I didn't Brad did!" Said Phil.

Hunter moved the gun to Brad. "I should have known."

Brad immediately moved behind AJ. "Hey, Phil let me keep it! He should get shot not me!"

Amy rolled her eyes and lowered Hunter's gun. "No one's getting shot."

Phil slowly lowered Jeff's crossbow and instinctively stood in front of him. "We're all friends here."

"Who's that one?" Said Hunter, looking around Phil.

"This is Jeff," said Phil. "He's a friend."

"I can talk for myself," said Jeff, moving out from behind him. "And you really need to stop trying to protect me."

Phil put his hands up. "Well sorry, I already had to save your life once and I didn't feel like doing it again!"

"You did NOT save my life!" Said Jeff.

"Are you guys still on that?" Said AJ. "I don't even know what happened and I'm tired of it."

Jeff muttered under his breath and Hunter crossed his arms. "Well, I'll take my gun back now."

"But, we need it," said Brad.

"Why?" Said Hunter. "Jeff's got a sword and a crossbow, I think you're fine. We need the gun, we've only got two."

"Eve doesn't even know how to shoot a gun," said Brad. "Why does she need one?"

"Neither do you," said Eve, glaring at him.

"Well, finders keepers losers weepers!" Said Brad.

"Why don't we just group back up again," said AJ. "We have nowhere to go, and then we can share the weapons."

Jeff scoffed. "I'm not sharing."

"Neither am I," said Hunter.

"That's not a bad idea actually," said Phil. "Jeff likes to move everyday, Hunter likes to move everyday, we might as well move together."

Hunter crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking it over. "You have your own supplies?"

"Yes," said AJ, pointing at the boxes.

Hunter took a deep breath. "Alright, keep up. You fall behind you get left behind. And I still want that gun."

Brad disgruntledly handed over the gun and AJ grinned. "Yayyy friendship!"

"No," said Jeff, covering her mouth. "None of that."

AJ smiled at him when he moved his hand and they started moving. She hung back to walk next to Phil. "So, someone has a booooyyyyffffrrrrrriiiieeeennnndddd."

"He isn't my boyfriend," said Phil, looking down at AJ. "I told you not to say that."

"So, that means he's available, right?" Said AJ, moving her eyes to Jeff.

"No," said Phil. "And neither are you."

AJ sighed. "True. Well, you might want to claim him before they do."

Phil furrowed his brows and then looked at Jeff, seeing Amy and Eve talking to him. It got him to thinking, were him and Jeff kinda allowed to be with other people too. It's not that Phil was interested in anyone else, but Jeff was bi, and he could decide he wants to be with a girl for a change. He sighed. "It's complicated, AJ."

"Would you be upset if he fucked them?" Said AJ.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe," said Phil.

"Then he's your boyfriend," said AJ. "What is so complicated about that?"

"Have this conversation with him," said Phil.

AJ grinned. "Ok!" She skipped up to Jeff and moved right in between him and Eve, beaming up at him again. Phil smirked as Brad immediately glared over there. This was going to be one interesting partnership.

AN: Hola! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing! Nothin like apocalyptic sex XD

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! Just when Phil thinks he has Jeff figured out there's a whole other layer to him haha


	6. Chapter 6

They walked for a few more hours, with Jeff and Phil managing to raid a house they found along the way. After managing to find a clear spot in the woods, they set up camp for the night. Jeff sat on a log and watched everyone apprehensively. Phil sat by him and looked where Jeff was looking. "What'cha thinking about? You look like you're brooding."

"This is a lot of people to drag around," said Jeff.

"Well, I know Amy can pull her own weight, and I'm pretty sure Hunter can too," said Phil. "Haven't really seen Eve do anything, but she's really sweet."

"Sweet gets you killed, that's the biggest Achilles' heel you can have," said Jeff. "Brad is useless, and AJ is just really awkward to be around."

Phil smirked. "How many times has did she hit on you today?"

"Too many," said Jeff.

Phil chuckled. "That would be my fault, I told her to go talk to you when she was talking to me."

"Yeah, she told me you sent her," said Jeff. "I was deciding whether or not to kill you for it."

Phil chuckled. "Well I'm glad you decided not to."

Jeff smirked at him. "You're just lucky you're the only other gay guy in this group. I'm going to bed."

"So," said Phil as Jeff got up. "Does that mean I should come too or-"

"If you want to get laid it does," said Jeff, walking into his tent.

Phil immediately followed him and shut the tent.

AJ sat next to Amy with a grin as they guarded the camp for the night. "Soooo how's it goin?"

"It's going fine, AJ," said Amy.

AJ waited for a few second before responding. "I'm fine too."

Amy sighed. "AJ, I feel like this will go a lot better if you don't talk."

"But I haven't seen you in fffoooorrrreeeevvvveeeerrrr," said AJ. "We have so much to catch up on! Like, Jeff shot a zombie from the trees and then jumped down like a ninja, and then Jeff took us to a camp, and them Phil fucked Jeff, and then-"

"Hold on," said Amy, looking at AJ completely bewildered. "Phil fucked Jeff, as in sex?"

"Yeah," said AJ, nodding. "And then-"

"Jeff is gay?" Said Amy.

"Well, technically Jeff is bi," said AJ.

"Ah," said Amy. "And him and Phil are dating?"

"Well, Phil always says they're not but I know he likes Jeff," said AJ. "He's very protective of him."

"Huh," said Amy, looking at Phil and Jeff's tent. "That, is, interesting."

Amy let AJ blab on for the rest of the night, only saying about five words herself.

Phil looked at Jeff's lithe body on the other side of the tent and sighed softly. "Jeff, why don't you like to cuddle?"

"I just don't," said Jeff. "Why do you always have to complain? Other guys would be ecstatic that I let them fuck me and they didn't have to cuddle me afterwards."

"I just don't want you to feel like a sex toy," said Phil, turning towards him. "You're more than that."

Jeff groaned and faced him. "Phil, how many times do I have to tell you, all we have is sex."

"I get that," said Phil. "But that doesn't mean that's all your worth."

"Why do you want to cuddle me so bad?" Said Jeff. "It is not that exciting a thing to do."

Phil smirked and yanked Jeff closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Is so. See how nicely we fit together?"

Jeff tried to push away but Phil kept his grip strong. "Let me fucking go!"

"No, I don't think I will," said Phil, burying his face in the crook of Jeff's neck. "I am going to show you affection and you are going to like it."

Jeff glared heatedly. "I mean it, Phil. There is no affection here."

"Why no affection?" Said Phil, letting Jeff go.

Jeff immediately moved away from him and turned the other way. "Because if you start getting affectionate you get attached. There's no affection, or feelings, or anything. Just. Sex. If someone turned into a zombie, you'd have to be able to kill then at the drop of a hat, and you can't do that if you're attached to them."

Phil sighed again and laid on his back, deciding not to push it any further.

The next morning, Hunter was struggling to get a fire started.

"Why are we starting a fire?" Said Jeff. "We should be moving camp by now."

"Because we need to regroup and make sure we actually know what we're doing before we go anywhere and get ourselves killed," said Hunter, groaning when he once again failed to make a fire.

"If it's that hard I can go siphon gas out of that car we passed by," said Jeff. "That'll make it easier."

"You know how to siphon gas?" Said Phil.

Jeff nodded. "I know how to hotwire too, but I figured we wouldn't need a car if we were walking through the forest."

"How do you know how to do all that?" Said Phil.

"I told you I had a lot of part-time jobs before this," said Jeff. "I'm not proud of all of them."

"You stole cars?" Said Amy, with a smirk. "That's bad ass."

"Yeah," said AJ, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Sooooo bad ass."

Brad huffed and crossed his arms. "I could steal cars if I wanted to, I just never wanted to cause I'm not a criminal."

Phil smirked. Brad and AJ had started arguing while they were walking earlier over her flirting with Jeff and his jealousy. Jeff was definitely the apple of discord in their relationship.

Jeff shrugged. "I didn't steal them for myself, I got them for other people."

"Why?" Asked Eve.

"I needed the money," said Jeff. "It was the only job I could get at the time. Job offers weren't exactly a dime a dozen for someone like me."

"You have so many tricks up your sleeve," said Phil. "Is there any skill you haven't mastered yet."

"Well, I'm not much of a knitter," said Jeff, getting the group to laugh.

"Well, gas would be great," said Hunter, giving up on the fire for now.

"I'll go get some," said Jeff, grabbing a container from his box of supplies and walking towards the car.

"I'll watch your back," said Phil, following him. They walked for around ten minutes before they found a station wagon on the edge of the forest.

Phil smirked, when Jeff leant down to siphon gas out of the car. If Jeff wanted no feelings, he would give it it him.

Jeff squealed when someone picked him up and slammed him down on the car. "Phil!"

"I'm horny," said Phil, pinning Jeff's shoulders down and kissing his neck.

Jeff kicked Phil off and he fell to the ground. He got off the car and stomped away with a glare. "Fuck off!"

Phil smirked and got up, following after him. "Is that not what you want? Pure sex, no feelings?"

"You have no idea what I want!" Said Jeff, sitting down on a fallen tree and crossing his arms with a huff. "You don't know me!"

"So, let's talk about you, then," said Phil, getting a much softer tone and sitting down next to Jeff. "What makes Jeff, Jeff? I'm all ears."

Jeff scoffed. "Go suck a dick."

"Well, this is going well so far," said Phil. "You would think after saving your life you wouldn't be as much of a bitch to me."

"You really wanna know who I was before all of this?" said Jeff, glaring at him with blatant distress on his face. "I was nothing. I had nothing."

Phil staid silent and just listened while Jeff began to open up.

"I didn't have parents, I didn't have loved ones, or friends," said Jeff. "I was living off of a bunch of stupid part-time jobs and a shit apartment just to survive."

Phil bit his lip and twiddled with his thumbs. "Where was your family?"

"Hell if I know," said Jeff, looking down somberly at his feet. "I was in foster care at five, and I ran away from it at fifteen."

"You've been on your own since fifteen?" Said Phil, looking over at him.

"Yeah," said Jeff, softly. He looked up at Phil. "I was happier alone. There was no one who had to pretend to care about me."

Phil put his hand over Jeff's, giving it a small squeeze. "Not everyone is just pretending to care about you, Jeff. Some actually do."

Jeff pulled his hand back and looked away. "Yeah, whatever."

Phil sighed a little, figuring that's as much as Jeff was gonna open up to today. "Come on, let's get the gas and get back to camp before Hunter blows a gasket."

Jeff laughed a little and followed Phil back to the car. Phil watched Jeff suck the gas out of the car and bit his lip. "You're pretty good at sucking things."

"I'm not sucking your dick," said Jeff, getting the gas in his container.

"Aww come on," said Phil. "Why not?"

"That's gross," said Jeff. "That thing has been inside me."

Phil smirked. "It'll taste fine."

"No," said Jeff, getting up and starting to walk back to camp. "Nothing goes in my mouth but your tongue."

Phil sighed dramatically and followed him. "Alright, but that is a bitter pill to swallow, so no more sucking gas around me, that's just teasing."

Jeff laughed and smirked at him. "Don't watch."

When they got back to camp, Jeff poured a little gasoline on the fire and Hunter very carefully managed to start it. Phil sat down next to Brad when he saw AJ yet again hanging off of Jeff. "Don't worry Brad, she's barking up the wrong tree. You don't have anything to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous," said Brad, crossing his arms with a defensive tone. "What would make you think I'm jealous?"

"If looks could kill, Jeff would be dead right now," said Phil.

Brad sighed and looked back at Jeff. "He can do so much stuff that I can't."

"So what?" Said Phil. "You're still the one AJ sleeps with, not him."

Brad smirked a little. "Point taken, but I could do without her kissing the ground he walks on."

"Well, how about I distract Jeff for a little while, and you go CALMLY explain to AJ why you're jealous," said Phil, getting up and walking up to Jeff. "Hey, Jeff, I need your help with something in the tent."

Jeff looked away from AJ and smirked, mouthing 'thank you' before following him into the tent.

Eve looked confused as Jeff and Phil went in the tent. "What does Phil need help with in the tent?"

Amy chuckled and ruffled Eve's hair. "Oh Eve, you're so innocent."

Eve thought about it for a few more moments before it finally clicked and her eyes widened. "Ohhhhh."

"Hey, AJ," said Brad, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the edge of the camp so they could talk in private. "I know I've been, well, a basket case about Jeff and stuff, but I just really like you, and seeing you drooling all over him, makes me jealous."

AJ smiled softly. "You don't have to be jealous, Brad. Jeff is awesome and all, but you know what you have that he doesn't?"

"What?" Said Brad.

"He's not you," said AJ, standing in her tip toes to kiss Brad. "And that's all that matters."

Brad smirked. "Well, I would invite you back to my tent, but I think two couples having sex at the same time would just be awkward."

AJ laughed and they walked back into camp, sitting down with everyone around the fire.

AN: Hope everybody liked it! Be sure to review! :)

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing! The group is going to have to really learn how to coexist haha

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! Phil is definitely catching the feels


	7. Chapter 7

When Jeff and Phil finished with their "activities", they were left alone to guard the camp. Hunter, Amy, and Eve went out to go find a decent route to walk through, while AJ and Brad went to go wash clothes at a river near the camp.

Phil looked at Jeff sitting next to him, appearing to be thinking about something, and bit his lip. After hearing what Jeff had to say when they got gas, he came up with a plan. "Hey, I'm gonna go do something," said Phil, standing up.

"Kay," said Jeff, not even bothering to look up from his contemplation as Phil walked off. That was one benefit of Jeff being apathetic, Phil didn't have to explain himself in the slightest.

He was gone for almost half an hour before he came back and it was still just Jeff guarding the camp. "Hey, Jeff, I need you to see something."

Jeff gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Just come on," said Phil, grabbing Jeff's hand and leading him away.

"I'm guarding the camp," said Jeff, pulling his hand free.

"There's no zombies around," said Phil. "It'll be fine for a couple minutes."

"If this is all one elaborate plan to get laid I swear to god Phil," muttered Jeff bitterly, letting Phil lead him away from the camp.

They walked just a little ways away from camp, with Phil refusing to tell Jeff where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Said Jeff, with a very annoyed tone. "We have shit to do."

"I know, I know," said Phil. "You'll find out when we get there."

Jeff let out an exasperated sigh, making Phil smirk. They continued walking for five minutes before Phil stopped. "Here it is."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, looking at some food on top of a blanket on a tree stump. "What's this?"

"Consider this, our first date," said Phil, picking a flower out of a tree. He motioned for Jeff to go to the stump and handed him the flower. "After you."

As much as Jeff tried to repress it, he couldn't help but get a small smile as he took the flower. If Phil didn't know any better, he would've thought Jeff even blushed a little. "Phil, I told you we're not-"

"Yeah yeah just sex," said Phil, putting his arm around Jeff's waist and walking with him to the stump. "That doesn't mean I can't treat my special friend to a night out every now and then."

That time Phil was sure Jeff blushed. "Why are you doing this?" Said Jeff with an anxious look.

"Because you're incredible," said Phil, kissing Jeff's hand. "And I care about you."

"You shouldn't," said Jeff, pressing his lips with a slight frown.

"I'm never one to follow the rules," said Phil, kissing Jeff for a few seconds. "Now sit your cynical ass down and let's eat."

Jeff smiled softly and sat down by the stump, eating the canned food they had.

"So," said Phil, giving Jeff a smirk when they finished their food. "Believe in having sex on the first date?"

Jeff smirked back at him and laughed. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Aw come on," said Phil, gently laying Jeff back and climbing on top of him. As soon as his lips touched Jeff's they heard a high pitched scream.

Jeff immediately got out from under Phil and ran towards it, taking out his sword. Phil quickly ran after him and when they got back to camp, they saw Eve on the ground trying to get away from a zombie. Jeff ran up and stabbed it in the head with his katana, kicking it away from Eve. Eve got up and buried her face in Jeff's chest, crying into him.

Jeff rubbed her back while Phil looked around. That zombie did a number on the camp, everything was trashed. The tents were ripped, the blankets had zombie muck on them, even the food looked completely ransacked.

"What happened?" Asked Jeff.

"Hunter and Amy sent me back to tell you guys to start heading out that way," said Eve, wiping her eyes. "And when I got back that thing was destroying everything."

"They sent you back without a gun?" Said Jeff, a perplexed look on his face.

"No, I had a gun, but when I went to shoot the zombie I missed and it knocked me backwards and I dropped it," said Eve, burying her face in Jeff's chest again.

Hunter and Amy quickly came into sight. "We heard screaming, is everyone ok?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah, we're ok," said Eve, pulling away from Jeff.

Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at the camp. "What the fuck happened?!"

"I came back there was a zombie destroying everything," said Eve.

Hunter glared at Phil and Jeff. "And where were you two?"

"This wasn't Jeff's fault, it was mine," said Phil. "I made him leave camp."

"It's both of your god damn faults!" Yelled Hunter.

"Don't yell at them!" Said Eve. "They saved my life!"

"Your life wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for them!" Said Hunter, pointing at Jeff and Phil. "Now everything is destroyed! We have nothing!"

AJ and Brad came jogging into the camp. "Hey what's going- oh my god what happened to the camp?!" Exclaimed AJ, staring slack-jawed at what remained of the camp with awe.

"These fuckers left it unguarded," said Hunter, glaring at Jeff and Phil. "We gave you two one, damn, job."

"Look," said Amy, stepping in front of Hunter. "It happened, it's over. There's nothing we can do about it, so stop accusing people of things. All yelling at them's gonna do is get a horde of zombies on us, cause I'm sure that one has friends."

Hunter looked at the dead zombie and took a long, deep breath. "Fine, let's just go."

They all started walking down the trail Hunter and Amy had trekked down, with Jeff and Phil walking behind everyone. "So," said Phil, looking at Jeff. "Um, sorry."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "It was bound to happen eventually, our group isn't filled with the brightest people."

Phil smirked at him. "You're so condescending, don't you have just a little faith left in humanity?"

Jeff smirked back. "Not in the slightest."

"So, where are we going?" Asked AJ.

"We have to find new supplies," replied Hunter. "Since someone couldn't keep it in their pants."

"Hunter," said Amy, giving him a soft glare. "They made a mistake, let it go."

Hunter just grumbled to himself and massaged his temple before responding. "If I'm not critical they won't learn anything."

"I think they've learned," said Amy. "And I think we both know this isn't as much about them learning as it is about you having a hot-head."

"My hot-head keeps us alive," said Hunter. "Abandoning the camp gets us killed."

They walked all day like that, finding no supplies anywhere. Hunter continually grilled Jeff and Phil the whole time, mainly grumbling about how they were worthless and were just bringing the group down.

"Hey," said Eve, as Hunter threw another insult at them. "Jeff is probably the most useful one here, and Phil isn't too far behind. None of us got hurt, and Jeff saved my life. So just, shut, up."

Almost everyone stopped and stared at Eve in awe, and she got a puzzled look. "What?"

"I didn't even know you could say shut up," said Brad.

They heard moaning and Jeff immediately pulled out his sword. A zombie came out of the trees and Jeff beheaded it, but his eyes widened when five more came out.

"It's a herd!" Screamed Amy. "Run!" She took off and the rest of the group followed her, but Jeff tried to fight off the zombies. It seemed like every time he took one down five more came in its place. Phil quickly ran back and grabbed Jeff's hand, trying to pull him away. "Forget about it!"

He tried to run back to where the group ran but found it blocked off by zombies. "Not that way!" Shouted Jeff, pulling Phil in the other direction. They ran off in the opposite direction from the group, out of the woods for several minutes. "Look!" Said Phil, slowing to a walk and pointing at a neighborhood.

Jeff walked over to him and looked at it. "Is it safe?"

"It has a gate," said Phil. "That'll keep them out right?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, walking up to it. "But it also keeps them in." He put up his katana and kicked the gate to make noise.

"Huh," said Phil, when no zombies came out. "I think it's safe."

Jeff pulled the gate open and walked in, slowly walking towards one of the houses. Phil followed him to the house, closing the gate behind himself. They entered the house and took a look around, not finding any zombies. They didn't even find any evidence a zombie apocalypse was happening in the house. It was fully stocked with food, but no weapons. It wasn't even crappy food, all the cupboards had good, quality food in them. The beds were made, and it didn't look like there were any damages to the furniture, like no one had ever lived there.

"What is this place?" Questioned Phil, walking into the bedroom.

Jeff sighed, walking up to him. "This is probably where they were going to take survivors, but they didn't make it."

"Makes sense," said Phil, looking around. "I haven't been in a bedroom for so long."

"Yeah, let's grab some food and go find the group," said Jeff, leaving the room.

Phil grabbed his wrist and winked at him. "Hold on, you've never been fucked on a bed before. This is a whole different atmosphere for sex."

Jeff smirked over his shoulder and pulled his wrist free, setting his weapons down on the floor. "You better make it worth my time. This should be the bet sex I've ever had."

Phil smirked and pulled Jeff against himself. "Well that won't be too hard." He kissed Jeff and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jeff moaned and it went straight to Phil's groin. He picked Jeff up and laid on top of him on the bed. "Oh my god," said Phil. "I forgot how good a bed feels."

"Hey, you're supposed to be making love to me, not the bed," said Jeff, threading his fingers through Phil's hair.

"Making love?" Murmured Phil, pressing his forehead to Jeff's.

"You know what I mean," said Jeff, letting his head fall back.

"Mmhmm," said Phil, kissing Jeff's collar bone. "Is that how you feel?"

"I don't feel anything, you should know that by now," said Jeff, dragging his nails over Phil's shoulders.

"If you say so," said Phil, pulling off his shirt.

The rest of the group ran as hard as they could until they made it out if the woods. Amy tried to catch her breath as she lent down with her hands on her knees. AJ looked around with worry. "Guys Jeff isn't here, and neither is Phil."

"Jeff, can take care, of himself," said Amy, finally starting to catch her breath. "I'm sure he can handle Phil too, they'll catch up."

"We need to keep moving," said Hunter. "We have no idea where we are, it'll be dark soon, and we still need supplies. We're gonna have to try and find some buildings."

"But we have to wait for them!" Said AJ. "We can't abandon them."

"You fall behind, you get left behind," said Hunter, starting to walk away. The group followed him and Brad gave AJ a gentle nudge. "They'll be alright, AJ. Come on." She slowly started following them, continually taking worried glances back at the woods.

"Fuck," said Brad, shaking his hand when he tried to grab AJ's. "I think I cut my hand on a branch."

AJ looked at it, seeing a small gash on his hand. "At least it's not bleeding."

"It hurts like hell," said Brad. "How much longer are we gonna be walking?"

"Until we get where we need to go," said Hunter. "Your little scratch can wait."

AJ crossed her arms with a glare. "You don't have to be rude."

"I'm not being rude I'm being realistic," said Hunter.

"Well, when Phil was leader, he wasn't rude," said AJ, looking down at her feet.

"Phil was your guys' leader?" Said Hunter, with a scoff. "No way."

"Well, he liked to say he was leader, but he was really just Jeff's bitch," said AJ, making the group laugh.

Even Hunter chuckled. "Now that, I can believe."

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! :)

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing! Jeff definitely has his reasons

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! Phil has got a way of making Jeff open up whether he wants to or not haha


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff climbed out of the bed and started pulling his clothes back on. Phil looked at him and sighed softly. "Jeff, come snuggle."

Jeff looked back at him with his brows furrowed. "What?"

Phil held his arms out. "C'mere."

"No," said Jeff, turning back around and pulling his shirt on. "I don't snuggle. Get your clothes on we have to find everyone."

"Is this all we're gonna be Jeff?" Said Phil, getting out of bed and pulling his clothes on. "Fuck buddies?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and put his weapons back on. "I've told you this is all we're gonna be several times now."

"Why?" Said Phil. "Why are you so stuck on just having sex?"

"It's the end of the world, Phil," said Jeff. "It's not the time to have a relationship. We can't get emotionally involved with each other."

"But-"

"No buts," said Jeff, starting to leave. "Now let's go."

Phil bit his lip and then grabbed Jeff's wrist to stop him. "Stay here."

"What?" Said Jeff.

"Stay here, with me," said Phil.

"Did you lose your mind on the way here?" Said Jeff.

"I'm serious," said Phil. "We're safe here, we have food, and shelter, and a bed."

"We can't abandon the group," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"It's not like they're looking for us," said Phil.

"How do you know that?" Said Jeff. "They could be out searching for us right now."

"Hunter hates us. They're not looking for us, I guarantee you," said Phil.

Jeff looked down with somber face but then shook it off, "Whatever, they're looking for us, and we need to go find them."

"Give it three days," said Phil, stepping in front of Jeff when he tried to leave again. "If they're looking for us, they'll find us by then. And if you still want to leave, we'll leave and if not, we'll stay here."

Jeff took a long breath and set his weapons down. "Three days."

Phil grinned and hugged him. Jeff immediately pulled away and walked downstairs. "Don't hug me."

Phil smirked and followed him. "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm hungry," said Jeff, grabbing a can of food from the pantry.

"Wow, real food," said Phil, as they sat at the table. Jeff opened the can with his katana and they started eating out of the can with spoons they found in the cupboards.

"We're sharing food," said Phil. "This has to be considered a second date."

Jeff smirked. "It is not."

Phil smirked back and grabbed Jeff's free hand, interlacing their fingers. "Is now."

Jeff smiled softly when Phil leaned in and kissed him. "I have to say, you've stepped your game up quite a bit since the last one. We've gone from a tree stump to a Victorian dining table."

Phil chuckled. "Anything for you baby."

Meanwhile, the rest of the group continued walking at night. AJ cuddled up to Brad with a worried look on her face, while the rest of them were looking around frantically whenever they heard a noise.

"Hunter," said Eve. "I really think we should stop somewhere."

"There's no where to stop," said Hunter. "We have to find a house."

"I hope Jeff and Phil are ok," said AJ, looking back where they came from.

"They're fine," said Hunter. "Jeff was born for this kind of world."

"But it's dark out and they're all alone," said AJ. "And we abandoned them."

"We did not abandon them," said Hunter, turning to look at her. "They ran off in the other direction."

"Maybe they couldn't get to us," said AJ. "And then they made it out and looked for us but we weren't there cause we abandoned them."

"I'm worried about them too," said Eve, softly.

Hunter took a deep breath. "We will rest right here for the night, and then in the morning we'll go look for them, alright?"

AJ grinned. "Ok!"

"We have to walk all the way back there?" Groaned Amy. "Doesn't that make this whole day pointless?"

"We have to save them!" Said AJ. "If we left you behind wouldn't you want us to come back."

"I seriously doubt they need saving," said Amy. "If anything when we get back there they're gonna be the ones saving us."

"Well it doesn't matter cause we're going back there to look for them," said AJ, crossing her arms.

Amy sighed and sat down. "Whatever."

Everyone started sitting down and took shifts guarding throughout the night, having to try and sleep on the solid ground.

"Ah," said AJ, smiling as she laid down on the ground. "No more walking."

"We'll be doing plenty more walking tomorrow," said Hunter. "Get your resting in now."

"Well," said AJ, with a grin. "This seems like the perfect time to get to know each other."

"No it doesn't," said Amy.

"Don't be a grumpy Gus," said AJ. "What'd you use to do before this?"

Amy shrugged. "I worked at a Hot Topic."

AJ gasped. "Me too!"

"I was a Hollister model," said Brad.

"I'm not surprised," said Amy.

"What about you, Eve?" Asked AJ.

"Oh, um, I was just a sales associate at Sears," said Eve.

AJ looked at Hunter and he sighed. "I worked at a gym."

"Again, not surprised," said Amy.

Hunter smirked and flexed a bicep, getting the group to laugh.

When Jeff and Phil were done eating, they sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV.

"I never thought I'd miss cat videos," said Jeff.

"I never thought I'd miss TMZ," said Phil.

"I never thought I'd miss alcohol," said Jeff.

"I definitely don't miss alcohol," said Phil.

"No?" Said Jeff, looking over at him.

"Nope, " said Phil. "Never touched that nasty stuff. And how do you miss alcohol? Didn't you just turn 21?"

"You say that like I have followed a single rule my whole life," said Jeff, making Phil laugh.

"You've got a point there," said Phil.

"I had older friends, and when they came over they always brought alcohol," said Jeff.

"When did you first start drinking?" Said Phil.

"When I was sixteen, I think," said Jeff.

"Did you smoke?" Said Phil.

"Sometimes," said Jeff. "I think I've done just about any bad thing a person can do at least once."

Phil got a small smirk. "I'm not even gonna ask if you did drugs."

"You don't want to know the answer," said Jeff with a chuckle. He then sighed, pulling his legs in and resting his chin on his knees. "I wish electricity was still a thing. This TV is teasing me."

"Use your imagination," said Phil, putting his arm around Jeff.

"I don't have an imagination," said Jeff, shrugging his arm off.

"Well, what did you use to watch?" Said Phil.

"Whatever was on in the stores I worked at," said Jeff. "I didn't have a TV."

"Oh," said Phil. "What was your favorite thing that came on?"

"I guess the soccer games," said Jeff.

"You like soccer?" Said Phil.

Jeff nodded. "I used to play it."

"Did you steal cars to drive to your games?" Said Phil with a smirk.

Jeff smirked back at him. "Shut up."

Phil chuckled. "Who'd you steal cars for anyway?"

"A biker gang," said Jeff.

"You stole cars for a biker gang?" Said Phil, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I never asked why they needed them, I just did what I was told," said Jeff.

"Why'd you stop?" Said Phil.

"Well, I was twenty at the time, and the guys were all around forty, and they started getting a little touchy," said Jeff, looking down. He almost shuddering thinking about it. Over time the biker gang got increasingly friendly. It started innocently enough with just cat calls every now and then, but once they started getting physical it was just too much.

"Oh," said Phil. "I'm sorry."

Jeff shrugged. "I'm kinda glad the apocalypse happened. When I quit on them, they said they'd come after me."

"You know, for someone who had the most fucked up child and teenhood ever, you turned out really well," said Phil.

Jeff chuckled. "I was a criminal, that's hardly turning out well."

"You did what you had to do," said Phil, giving Jeff's hand a small squeeze. "And you stopped it. You're a good person."

Jeff looked down and shook his head. "I hurt people, Phil. I stole cars when it was all those people had. I am not a good person."

"That's not you anymore," said Phil, grabbing Jeff's chin to make him look at him. "We all have pasts we're not proud of. It doesn't make you any less of a good person. I told you before that you're incredible and I meant it. What you've done doesn't matter, it's who you are now that does."

When Jeff still looked unsure, Phil sighed. "Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, this apocalypse is a fresh start for you," said Phil. "It's a chance for you to build the life you want, and the person you want to be."

Jeff looked up at him. "Are you saying the whole world ended so I can redeem myself? Cause that's a lot of pressure."

Phil chuckled. "Something like that." He put his arm around Jeff again and this time Jeff leaned into it for a few seconds with a small sigh before getting up. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Phil, following after him.

Jeff walked upstairs and laid down in the bed. Phil smirked when he walked in the room. "You know, you'd probably be more comfortable without your jeans on."

Jeff smirked back. "Then take them off."

Phil climbed over him and kissed him, laying down on top of him. Jeff moaned and locked his arms over Phil's shoulders. Phil slid his hands down Jeff's sides as he moved to kiss his neck. Jeff moved his hands down to Phil's pants but Phil moved them. "Patience," said Phil, pinning Jeff's hands above his head.

He smirked when he continued kissing Jeff's neck and Jeff squirmed underneath him. "Phhhiiillll."

"What do you want, baby?" Said Phil.

Jeff just moaned when Phil ground against him. "You know what I want."

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Said Phil, bringing his mouth to Jeff's ear.

"Yes," said Jeff, with a whine.

"Are you gonna let me cuddle with you afterwards?" Said Phil.

"Yes," said Jeff.

"Promise?" Said Phil.

"Yes just fuck me!" Said Jeff.

Phil smirked. "With pleasure." He let Jeff's hands go and pulled off Jeff's shirt, before pulling off his own. Jeff pulled his face back down and kissed him for a few seconds before undoing his pants.

AJ laid beside Brad on the ground and sighed. "Are you sure Jeff and Phil are ok? I'm really worried about them."

"They're fine, AJ," said Brad. "If I know Jeff and Phil they're off somewhere fucking like bunnies."

AJ laughed and Brad smirked. "What we really need to worry about is getting a damn tent. Sleeping on the ground is not ok."

"Yeah," said AJ, squirming to get more comfortable. "I feel bad about leaving them, though."

"We're going back for them," said Brad.

"But they don't know that," said AJ. "What if they're all sad in the woods and crying cause they think we're gone forever."

"Babe they're fine," said Brad, putting his arms around her. "Now get some rest."

AJ sighed and snuggled into him. "Ok."

"Ack!" Said Eve, shaking her hand. "I put my hand in mud."

Amy smirked over at her. "Don't shun the mud, embrace it."

Eve smirked and tossed some at Amy, making her gasp. "You embrace it."

"Oh it's on now," said Amy, tackling Eve into the mud.

"Hey!" Said Hunter as they started shrieking and giggling. "You are being really loud."

"Sorry," they both said, crawling out of the mud.

Hunter shook his head and grumbled to himself. "Women."

Amy smirked and grabbed a pile of mud, sticking it in the back of Hunter's shirt. Hunter squealed when the cold substance ran down his back and everyone laughed. He glared at Amy. "That is NOT funny!"

"Is so," said Amy. "You scream like a girl."

"No I don't," said Hunter, crossing his arms. "Now quit screwing around. You're supposed to be guarding with me."

"Alright alright," said Amy, getting up and grabbing her gun.

A little while later Phil laid panting on top of Jeff before rolling off and cuddling him. Jeff tried to pull away but Phil tightened his grip. "No, you promised."

"But," said Jeff, trying to push away. "I don't like cuddling."

"I do, and you promised, so too bad," said Phil, keeping Jeff tight in his arms and kissing his forehead.

Jeff groaned and leant his face against Phil's chest. "Wwwhhhyyyy?"

"Just accept it," said Phil with a smirk as he felt Jeff relax in his arms. He gave Jeff a quick peck on the lips before burying his face in Jeff's hair. Phil smiled when he felt Jeff snuggle into him, even wrapping his arms over his shoulders.

"We fit together so nicely," said Phil.

"Don't push it," said Jeff, making Phil chuckle.

Phil rested his forehead against Jeff's. "Jeff how do you feel?"

Jeff just opened his eyes and looked at Phil. Not a word passed between them but Phil knew what Jeff wanted to say. He could see the want for affection in Jeff's eyes but there was so much reluctance and fear clouding it over.

"I'm never gonna leave you, Jeff," said Phil, pecking his lips. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afr-"

"Yes you are," said Phil. "We all have fears, that's what makes us human."

Jeff smiled softly. "You're never gonna give up on this, huh?"

"Not a chance," said Phil, snuggling into him again. He ran his fingers through Jeff's hair while Jeff closed his eyes again. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Just one," said Jeff.

"How long were you guys together?" Asked Phil.

"A couple years," said Jeff. "He was my drug dealer, and he started turning into a major dick. I wanted to get off drugs but he kept bringing them to me to try and get me to stay with him so I broke it off."

Phil stroked his hair. "You've had a really rough life, you know that?"

Jeff chuckled and buried his face in Phil's neck. "Tell me about it."

Phil smiled softly and wrapped his arms tighter around Jeff. There was one thing Phil worried about with Jeff, though. Jeff was just starting his twenties, and Phil was nearing his thirties. Those were two very different points in a person's life. How much did they really have in common outside of sex?

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing! Phil is one smooth motherfucker lol

fanfictionstoryreviewer- Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Glad you like it :)

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! Phil is really trying with Jeff haha


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, in the morning they all walked back to where they ran out of the woods.

"Well, gee, what a surprise. They're not here," said Hunter.

"Maybe they're still in the woods," said AJ.

"Then they're staying in the woods, we're not going back in there," said Hunter.

"Jeeeeffffff!" Yelled AJ. "Phhhiiiillll!"

"Don't yell," said Hunter, covering her mouth. "The only thing that'll do is get us killed."

"But we have to find them," said AJ, tearing up.

"No, don't cry," said Hunter. "Just, ugh, we'll go look for them down there." He pointed the opposite direction they came from. "They ran that way."

AJ immediately grinned. "Ok!" She skipped ahead and the rest of the group slowly trudged along behind her with groans.

Phil woke up and smiled, burying his face in the blonde hair next to him. He kissed Jeff's cheek gently to wake him up. "Good morning."

Jeff smiled softly and pulled away to stretch. "Morning."

Phil quickly wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him back in. "Nope. Not done."

Jeff groaned as Phil cuddled him from behind. "We snuggled all night."

"And now we can snuggle all morning," said Phil, resting his head on top of Jeff's.

Jeff smirked and put his hands over Phil's. "Well soak it up, cause this is a one time thing."

Phil sighed and interlaced his fingers with Jeff. "Yeah yeah. What do you want to do today?"

"Wow, haven't heard that question in a while," said Jeff.

"I know," said Phil, with a smirk. "Isn't it nice? Don't you just want to stay here forever?"

"Two more days sounds good," said Jeff, turning in Phil's arms to face him.

Phil looked at Jeff's neck and chuckled. "You have soooooo many hickies."

"I wonder why," said Jeff, making Phil laugh.

"I have to assert my dominance," said Phil, placing a tiny peck over one of them. "They'll go away."

"And then you'll make new ones," said Jeff.

"You're damn right I will," said Phil, nibbling on his collar bone.

"Noooo it's my turn," said Jeff, pulling away to kiss Phil's neck.

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Jeff's waist. "Your body is like, perfect."

"Yeah I know," said Jeff.

Phil smirked before running his hands down to Jeff's thighs and pulling Jeff's legs around him. "Such long legs, perfect to have wrapped around you."

Jeff just moaned and locked his ankles behind Phil, continuing to kiss his neck. Phil rolled on top of Jeff, bringing their lips together. "This is my favorite position ever."

Jeff smirked. "You like it more than me straddling you?"

"Hmmm let me see," said Phil, rolling over and pulling Jeff on top of him. He smirked. "This one is pretty nice too, I think just being in between your legs will cover it."

Jeff laughed and lent down to kiss him.

"I hope they're ok," said AJ, biting her lip.

"They're fine," said Brad, with a sigh. "Probably."

When AJ gasped Brad chuckled. "Kidding, kidding."

"They're probably so scared and lost," said AJ, crossing her arms. "All lonely and hungry."

"I'm hungry," said Amy.

"We wouldn't be hungry if the people you all want to find so desperately didn't get our food destroyed," grumbled Hunter.

"Are you still on that?" Said Amy.

"Yes I'm still on that!" Said Hunter. "Do you realize how much we lost?!"

"Well it's over now so build a damn bridge and get over it!" Said Amy.

"Yeah," said AJ, and Eve nodded.

"You're all just defending this because your bad boy Jeff is involved and you think he's hot," said Hunter. "I don't see Brad rushing to their defense."

AJ looked up at Brad and he bit his lip. "Well... They did get our camp destroyed."

AJ gasped and crossed her arms. "Brad. I am appalled."

"Exactly," said Hunter with a smirk.

AJ huffed and looked away from Brad, her arms still crossed. Brad sighed. "Thanks Hunter."

"I guarantee, if it was just Phil who fucked up, you girls would not be defending him," said Hunter.

It was silent for a few moments before Amy responded. "Jeff is kinda hot."

"Point made," said Hunter.

"I would defend Phil," said AJ.

"You would defend anybody," said Hunter. "You don't count."

"Well, no matter the reason, we're finding them," said Amy, with a sigh. "Even if it means walking all day."

"Singing helps pass the time," said AJ with a grin.

The group yelled a unanimous "No!" And AJ looked down with a pout. "Phil let me sing."

"If we find him you can sing to him all you want," said Hunter.

"WHEN, we find him," said AJ with a glare.

"Right right, when we find him," said Hunter.

Amy bit her lip and hung back to talk to Hunter quietly. "Hey, if we don't find them, what's the plan?"

Hunter sighed. "I don't know, our chances aren't looking that great."

"Well we need to have something, cause if we don't, I think AJ will lose it," said Amy.

"We will address the situation when it becomes a problem," said Hunter. "Right now, be on the lookout for food and shelter for when we're done looking."

Amy nodded and looked back at AJ nervously. She really hoped they would find Jeff and Phil soon. AJ was already a little crazy, and Amy did not want that amped up.

Jeff sighed as he sat on the couch, polishing his katana. Phil smirked and sat next to Jeff, putting his arm around him. "Zombie killing withdrawals?"

"Yes," said Jeff, leaning his head on Phil's shoulder.

Phil chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, you're safe now."

"Safe is boring," said Jeff. "There's no adrenaline in safe."

Phil grabbed Jeff's katana and set it down on the coffee table in front of them. "Just relax, take a load off. Have some fun."

"Fun?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Phil. "What'd you use to do for fun?"

"Besides drugs?" Said Jeff. "Not much."

"There had to be something you liked to do," said Phil. "You like soccer."

"I don't see any soccer balls lying around," said Jeff.

"Did you draw?" Said Phil, playing with Jeff's hair. "Your hair's got quite a bit of faded color in it, you had to do something artistic."

Jeff chuckled. "I drew and painted sometimes before I got on drugs, but when I got on them I just lost my passion for it."

"Hmm," said Phil, getting up and looking through cupboards. He managed to find some paper and pencil and handed them to Jeff. "Draw."

"Draw what?" Said Jeff.

"I don't care, just draw," said Phil.

"I can't just draw on command," said Jeff.

"Come on," said Phil, sitting next to him. "Draw."

"I don't have anything to draw," said Jeff.

"Don't think about it, just draw," said Phil.

Jeff sighed and tapped his pencil on the paper. They both looked out the window when they heard a sound. Jeff grinned and picked up his katana. "Excitement has arrived."

They walked outside and saw a zombie banging on the gate. Jeff walked up and started to open the gate.

"Don't open the gate," said Phil, pulling him back. "Just stab it through the fence."

"What's the fun in that?" Said Jeff.

"Not dying," said Phil, as Jeff pulled away from him.

"Oh relax I know what I'm doing," said Jeff. He opened the gate and twirled the katana before beheading it.

"Wow, congrats. Now get back in here," said Phil.

Jeff smirked at him and started walking off. "Make me."

"Jeff," hissed Phil, as Jeff kept walking off. "I said get back here."

"You're not the boss of me," said Jeff, putting his katana away and continuing to walk off his smirk getting bigger. "You're just gonna have to come get me."

"This is not a game, Jeff," said Phil, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm having fun," said Jeff, turning to face him and sitting on the ground.

Phil took a deep breath. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Jeff laid down on his back with a dramatic sigh, putting his katana to the side. "It's so lonely over here."

"I am not coming out there," said Phil.

"You're gonna come out here," said Jeff, resting his hands behind his head. "In more ways than one."

Phil furrowed his brows. "You want me to fuck you out there? Where we can get eaten alive instead of safely in a bed?"

"Uh, duh," said Jeff, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

"You're insane," said Phil. "Just get back in the house."

"I don't really feeeeel like it," said Jeff.

"I don't care just get in the house," said Phil.

They heard groaning and looked away from the neighborhood, seeing a horde of zombies slowly making it's way out of the forest.

"Jeff, get in here now," Phil hissed, hoping that for once Jeff would listen to him.

Jeff ignored him and stood up, unsheathing his katana. Just as he was about to strike the first one, he felt Phil grab him around his waist. Phil picked him up and quickly started carrying him back, causing him to drop his katana.

"No! Phil!" Said Jeff, trying to wiggle out of his arms. He watched as the zombies trampled over the sword, and gasped when he heard it snap.

Phil dropped him in the neighborhood and quickly shut the gate, backing away as the zombies piled up in front of it. He sighed with relief when they couldn't get through it. "It's secure."

"My sword!" Said Jeff, getting up and running to the gate. Phil quickly grabbed him around the waist again and pulled him into the house, ignoring his protests. He set Jeff down in the house and shut the door behind them.

Jeff glared at Phil as he stood in front of the door. "Let me out."

"No," said Phil. "It's your own fault your sword is gone."

"It's your fault!" Said Jeff. "I could've handled them! You made me drop it!"

"Well sorry for not wanting to see you die!" Said Phil. "If you wouldn't have been fucking around like I told you not to you wouldn't have lost it."

"I was fine!" Said Jeff. "I could've taken them all!"

"No you couldn't have!" said Phil. "You were going to get yourself killed, and I'm not going to lose you!"

"I'm not yours to lose!" Said Jeff.

Phil looked down and took a deep breath. He walked upstairs while Jeff looked after him. "Fine, go get yourself killed, but I'm not gonna watch."

Jeff looked at the door, then upstairs, and then at the door again.

Amy looked down at her stomach when it growled and sighed. "Let's take a break, I'm gonna go hunting."

The rest of the group grunted in agreement and started sitting down. AJ bit at her nails as she looked at the forest. "Make sure you keep an eye out for Jeff and Phil."

Amy saluted in response before walking into the woods.

Hunter sighed. "AJ, I just want you to know, that if we don't find them-"

"We're gonna find them," said AJ.

"I know," said Hunter. "But if we don't-"

"There is no but, we're going to find them," said AJ. "Or die trying."

"Let's think realistically here," said Hunter. "We'll keep looking today, and after that we'll keep an eye out for them but we need to move on."

"No!" Said AJ. "We already abandoned them in the woods we can't abandon them when they're lost and need help."

"What if they're not lost?" Said Hunter. "What if they are doing just fine, probably better than us?"

"But what if they're not," said AJ, crossing her arms. "I'm not just gonna let them die out there. It's inhumane."

"Look at the world we're living in AJ," said Hunter. "There is no more humanity, it's kill or be killed out here. And I told you four when you rejoined us that if you fall behind you get left behind."

"There's still humanity," said Eve. "We're humane, we haven't lost it yet."

"And what happens when we're the only ones left who have morals?" Said Hunter.

"But the other people will have morals," said AJ.

"People lose their minds at the end of the world," said Hunter. "There's no rules anymore. You can't have faith in other people."

Amy came back a little while later empty handed while the group pondered over what Hunter said. "There's nothing out there."

"Come on," said Hunter, getting up. "We need to keep moving."

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)

prettycrazytriplehfan- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

kathydietrich98- Thanks for following!

Xoxoshon12- Thanks for following!


	10. Chapter 10

Phil had taken a nap to cool off from arguing with Jeff. When he woke up a few hours later, he furrowed his brows when he felt something soft against his face. Phil opened his eyes and sighed softly, seeing Jeff cuddled up against him. He wrapped his arms around Jeff and kissed his cheek softly before getting out of bed.

Phil walked downstairs and furrowed his brows seeing a huge pile of crumpled up paper in the corner. He slowly started to smile when he picked one up and found it was a drawing. Phil had no idea what it was a drawing of, but it was a drawing.

"Those are crumpled up for a reason," said Jeff with an annoyed tone, walking down the stairs.

Phil looked over at him. "What's this drawing of?"

"None of your damn business," said Jeff, taking the paper and tossing it back on the floor.

"Someone is grumpy," said Phil, as Jeff walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," said Jeff, taking out a can of food.

Phil walked over to him and looked at the can. "How are we gonna open this now?"

"I don't know you figure it out, you're the bitch who lost my sword," grumbled Jeff, sitting at the counter with a pout.

Phil smirked and grabbed a knife out of one of the drawers. "I'll take you shopping to buy a new one."

Jeff tried to repress it, but got a small smirk before shaking his head. "I hate you."

"I like you too," said Phil, winking at him before jabbing the knife into the can.

They ate the can of food and then sat on the couch for a little while, with Phil running his hands through Jeff's hair. Phil looked over at him when he heard Jeff sigh softly. "What's wrong?"

"They're not looking for us, are they?" Said Jeff, looking out the window.

Phil got a frown as he looked at Jeff. He looked genuinely sad. "Jeff, don't worry about them."

Jeff just laid his head on Phil's shoulder with another sigh.

Phil wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek. "We can really stay here, you know? Whenever we run out of food we've got all the other houses. We can live here."

"Why do you want to be with me?" Said Jeff.

"Because, you're you," said Phil, running his thumb over Jeff's cheek.

Jeff got a small smirk and pecked Phil's lips. "That was such a line."

"Did it work?" Said Phil, moaning against Jeff's lips.

"Maybe," said Jeff. "Why don't you find out?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Phil, picking Jeff up bridal style and carrying him to the bed.

He laid Jeff down on the bed and they made out for several minutes. As soon as he slipped his hands under Jeff's shirt, they heard noise coming from downstairs. Jeff moved away from Phil and they looked towards the stairs. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," said Phil. They were silent for a few seconds before hearing the cupboards open and the cans rattling. Jeff immediately got up and grabbed his crossbow, but Phil stopped him from leaving the room.

"Let me go first," said Phil.

"Why?" Said Jeff.

"You can, sometimes, come on a little... Strong," said Phil.

Jeff crossed his arms. "What?"

"Oh don't act offended you know it's true," said Phil.

Jeff sighed. "Fine. Go. I see how it is."

Phil just smirked and shook his head, heading downstairs. He saw a very, very blonde guy digging through the food cans. Phil crossed his arms. "Can I help you find something?"

The man immediately backed up from the cans and pulled out a gun.

"Woah!" Said Phil, putting his hands up. "Just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No you, you're one of them," said the man, his hand shaking with the gun.

"One of who?" Said Phil, taking a step toward him.

"Stay back!" Said the man. "I'll shoot!"

Jeff heard the yelling and immediately came downstairs with crossbow in hand.

"It's ok," said Phil. "Just put, the gun, down."

Jeff saw the man holding the gun at Phil and immediately raised his crossbow. "Hey!"

The man got startled and immediately pulled the trigger.

"No!" Yelled Phil, as Jeff fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

The man dropped the gun and stared wide eyed for a few seconds, before bolting away. Phil immediately dropped to the ground and pulled Jeff into his arms. "No no no no no."

"Phil..." Said Jeff, tears running down his face. "It hurts."

"You're ok, you have to be ok," said Phil, pulling Jeff closer and stroking his hair. "You have, to be, ok." He held him there for a few more moments before getting up and carrying Jeff upstairs. Phil quickly laid him down in the bed and ran into the bathroom. He pulled the drawers open and grabbed all the bandages he could find. Phil ran back over to Jeff and pulled his shirt off. Luckily, the bullet had hit in the shoulder instead of the chest.

Jeff grimaced when Phil moved his arm. "Stop!"

"You'll thank me later," said Phil, taking the bandages and wrapping up the wound. He bit his lip and tried to just tune out Jeff's cries and whimpers for him to stop. As soon as Phil finished he tossed the gauze aside and climbed in the bed, pulling Jeff against himself. He stroked Jeff's hair and kissed his forehead. "You're gonna be ok."

Jeff mustered a weak chuckle and managed a sentence in between groans. "Who ya, trying, to convince here? Me, or you?"

Phil just kissed his lips and nuzzled into his hair. "You're going, to be, ok."

AJ continued leading the group along the edge of the woods, continually looking for Phil and Jeff. Amy had managed to catch a deer they all shared, but they were still hungry.

Brad was panting softly behind her, before he sat down. "I... I need, a break."

Hunter furrowed his brows at Brad. "Are you ok? You look pale."

"Yeah, fine," said Brad, running his hands over his face.

Amy narrowed her eyes and grabbed his hand, looking at the cut. "This isn't a cut, this is a bite!"

The group looked on in horror as Brad stood up. "No! It just scratched me I swear!"

"Then why is it all swollen?!" Said Amy.

"It probably just got infected is all, I didn't have anything to bandage it with!" Said Brad.

"If he says it's a scratch it's a scratch," said AJ, standing in front of Brad.

Hunter took a deep breath and ran a hand over his mouth. "We are starving, exhausted, traveling with a ticking time bomb, and we're hopelessly looking for two people who are probably already dead or zombies themselves!"

AJ gasped. "Hunter!"

"Well sorry to crush your spirit AJ but it's the truth," said Hunter. He was silent for a few seconds before sighing. "We've been at this too long, we're moving on."

"No!" Said AJ. "We're so close to finding them, I can feel it."

"Well then you and your infected little boyfriend can stay here, we're leaving," said Hunter.

Just a second later they heard a shot rang. They all looked over from where they heard the shot. "What was that?" Said Eve.

"A gun," said Amy.

"Phil!" Said AJ, running off in that direction.

"AJ!" Said Brad, chasing after her as best as he could. "You have no idea what's over there!"

Amy sighed and started walking after them, followed by Eve and Hunter. They walked just a little ways and saw a gated neighborhood. Unfortunately, the zombies heard the gun shot as well, and were slowly migrating into the neighborhood as the gate was open.

"They're in there," said AJ, turning to Hunter. "I know it."

"If they're in there, they're staying in there," said Hunter. "There is no way we're getting past those zombies."

Amy scanned the area and her face fell when she caught an object shining out of the corner of her eye. She gently nudged Hunter with her elbow. "Hunter."

Hunter looked over and sighed inwardly, seeing a bloody katana snapped in half laying in the grass.

"What is it?" Said AJ.

"Nothing," said Hunter.

AJ looked over and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"AJ," said Brad, putting an arm around her. "It's ok."

AJ shook her head and pulled away, taking out her gun. "No, they are not, dead." She ran towards the gate and started gunning down zombies.

"Shit," said Amy, chasing after her and helping gun down the zombies. The rest of the group followed suit as AJ made it into the neighborhood.

Phil was holding Jeff in bed and stroking his hair when he heard the shots. He gently pulled away and walked to the window, his eyes widening. "AJ."

"I'll be right back, I promise," said Phil, getting a soft whine from Jeff in response. He ran down the stairs and out of the house. "Midget!"

AJ looked over and grinned, sprinting over to him. "Phil!" She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist in a hug as the rest of the group finished off the zombies.

"Where's Jeff?" Said AJ, as she hopped down.

Phil immediately looked back in the house. "He's hurt, he got shot."

"He got shot?!" Said Amy.

"Yeah, this prick just came in and started stealing the food and shot Jeff," said Phil, jogging back into the house. He went back upstairs and got back in the bed, pulling Jeff close gently.

Phil pecked Jeff's lips softly as the rest of the group came in. "Are you ok?"

"I'm tired," croaked Jeff.

"He looks like he's lost a lot of blood," said Amy, looking at all the blood on the sheets and pillows.

Hunter walked over to Jeff and moved his hair out of his face. "You don't look too good buddy."

"Well sorry I'm not attractive right now I just got shot," said Jeff, coughing the last part out.

Hunter smirked. "He'll be fine, we need to bandage it better though." He grabbed the extra bandages but as soon as he touched Jeff's arm, Jeff pulled away and further into Phil. "No! It hurts!"

Phil pulled away and got off the bed with a sigh. "Jeff it's helping you."

"Phillll," whined Jeff.

Phil grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers as Hunter grabbed Jeff's arm again. "It'll be over before you know it. Just keep looking at me." He winced as Jeff squeezed his hand and cried for Hunter to stop.

As soon as Hunter finished Phil climbed back in the bed and cuddled Jeff again. He kissed his forehead as Jeff calmed down. "It's over."

Amy started walking downstairs. "I'm gonna go scope this place out."

"We'll come too," said AJ, with Brad following her.

Hunter sat on the edge of the bed and patted Jeff's hip. "You're alright."

"Why would you do that?" Said Jeff.

"I was saving your life," said Hunter. "You'll appreciate it later." He then looked at Phil with a sigh. "Brad's bitten."

Phil's eyes widened. "What?"

"He got bit when we were running out of the forest," said Hunter. "He's saying it's just a scratch but it's getting worse."

Phil ran his hands over his face. "Fuck."

"I just wanted you guys to know so we could figure out something to do," said Hunter. "AJ almost lost it when she thought Jeff was dead, there is no telling what she'll do when Brad is actually dead."

"Why did she think Jeff was dead?" Said Phil.

"We found his katana," said Hunter.

"You found it?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah, it was broken in two and bloody," said Hunter.

Jeff glared at Phil, and Phil sighed. "You still have a crossbow."

Jeff just grumbled to himself and buried his face into Phil's chest.

Hunter chuckled and got up. "Make sure he gets rest, I'm gonna go check this place out with the others."

"Alright," said Phil, putting an arm back around Jeff's waist. He sighed when Hunter left. As happy as he was to see all of them again, he really wouldn't have minded just living here alone with Jeff.

AN: Hola! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)

QueenH- Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

.98- Thanks for reviewing!

xxMercilessxx- Thanks for following!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Phil cupped Jeff's cheeks with his hands while he placed tiny pecks on his lips.

"Phil, as much as I looovvve affection, can you cool it?" Said Jeff with an annoyed tone.

Phil chuckled and gave him one last kiss, bringing his arms down to his waist. "Alright, alright."

"Phil!" Yelled Hunter from downstairs.

Phil groaned and buried his face in Jeff's neck. "What?"

"Let him rest, we need to talk to you," said Hunter.

Phil sighed and kissed Jeff's collar bone. "We need to have this room sound proofed."

Jeff chuckled as Phil got up. "Don't go anywhere," said Phil.

"As if I have a choice," said Jeff, as Phil walked downstairs.

Phil sat at the dining table where the rest of the group was sitting. "What's up?"

"What was your guys' plan?" Said Hunter.

"Plan?" Said Phil.

"How long did were you planning on staying here?" Said Amy.

"Um, well... Forever," said Phil.

"Forever?" Said AJ. "You weren't gonna come look for us?"

"Jeff wanted to look for you guys," said Phil. "I convinced him to stay here for a couple days to see if you guys would find us. I'm kinda surprised you did."

"So am I," said Hunter. "I was about to give up until we heard the shot."

Phil nodded and ran a hand over his mouth. "If that motherfucker even thinks about coming back-"

"Let's not go there," said Eve.

"Yeah," said Hunter. "We've got more important things to discuss anyway. Is it safe here?"

"As long as we keep that gate closed, yeah," said Phil. "The zombies can't get through it."

"In that case, we're staying here," said Amy. "There is absolutely no reason for us to go struggle to survive in the woods when we can live here."

"That hasn't been decided yet," said Hunter.

"Well, me and Jeff are staying," said Phil.

"Did Jeff say that?" Said Hunter.

"Well no, but he is in no condition to be traveling right now," said Phil.

"What about when he gets better?" Said Amy. "I highly doubt he's gonna want to stay here forever. That's like settling down and practically marrying you."

Phil furrowed his brows. "No it's not, it's just staying safe."

"She has a point," said AJ. "If he won't even agree to a relationship, he's not gonna live here with you for the rest of his life."

"I will deal with that when I have to," said Phil. "Right now, we're staying."

"Well, if it's safe enough, we can stay here," said Hunter.

"Yay!" Said AJ, with a grin. "The group is back together again!"

"We're all gonna stay in this one house?" Said Amy.

"For now, yes," said Hunter. "We'll scope out the other houses later."

"How are we gonna squeeze seven people in this house?" Said Eve.

"Well," said Phil. "I was thinking, me and Jeff could have the bedroom to ourselves, and you could all have the living room."

"Keep it in your pants, we can't all stay in the living room," said Amy.

"I call staying in the bedroom!" Said AJ, getting up and skipping upstairs.

Phil sighed and Hunter chuckled. "He's not in any condition to have sex anyways, Phil."

"Maybe I just want some alone time with him without having sex," grumbled Phil, crossing his arms.

"Well then AJ was right, you do really like Jeff," said Amy with a smirk.

"Shut up," grumbled Phil, before going upstairs.

Amy laughed as he left. "So, that'll put Jeff, Phil, AJ, and Brad upstairs, and the rest of us downstairs."

Brad groaned as he pulled himself off the couch and slowly made his way upstairs.

Eve sighed as she watched him. "You think he'll be ok? It could just be a scratch."

"No," said Amy. "He's getting weaker. We need a plan on what to do when the time comes."

Phil walked into the bedroom and smirked, seeing AJ sitting next to Jeff on the bed.

Jeff sighed. "AJ, I'm tired."

"But I wanna taaalllllkkkk," said AJ.

"I'll talk to you when I feel like it," grumbled Jeff, pulling a pillow over his head.

AJ sighed and patted his stomach. "Alllrrriiiight, I'm just really glad we're all together again, and you should not wear a shirt more often cause you have really nice abs."

Phil chuckled as he walked to the bed. AJ got up and he laid next to Jeff, gently pulling him closer.

Jeff just sighed and let Phil hold him. Phil smirked, whispering in his ear. "You know you like it."

Jeff smirked back and kissed him. "You're just lucky I can't move around very much right now."

"I see how it is," said AJ, laying out pillows and blankets on the floor while Brad walked in. "You wanna talk to Phil but not me."

"Go to bed midget," said Phil, kissing Jeff for a few seconds before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Phil was woken up in the middle of the night from Jeff kissing his neck and running his hand over his abs. He smirked and turned to Jeff, kissing him softly. "Jeff, there's people in the room."

"They're sleeping," said Jeff.

"And you're hurt," said Phil, wrapping his arms loosely around Jeff's waist.

"I can still have some sex," said Jeff.

"As much as I would love to fuck you right now, I can't," said Phil.

Jeff moved his mouth to one side before getting a small smirk as Phil moved away from him again. He let out a soft moan as he ran his hand down his stomach.

"Jeff," said Phil, biting his lip. He tried to drown out Jeff's moans, but it became impossible when they got louder. "We really can't right now."

Jeff slid his hand into his pants and started making small gasps with his moans. Phil leaned over and slid his hand into Jeff's pants as well. "Can you be quiet?"

"Anything for you baby," said Jeff, in a soft, seductive tone.

Phil attached his mouth to Jeff's and moaned against his lips. He started to slide on top of Jeff, but as soon as he put too much pressure on Jeff's shoulder, Jeff winced. "Ow."

Phil immediately pulled back from him. "Sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine don't stop," said Jeff.

"You're too hurt," said Phil, running his hands over his face. "And you need to sleep."

"Come ooonnnn," said Jeff. "You can't just get me horny and not finish."

Phil's brows quirked and he smirked when he got an idea. "Maybe I would reconsider if you were to, you know."

Jeff looked over and Phil winked, making Jeff glare. "I'm not sucking your dick."

"Then you can jerk yourself off," said Phil, putting his hands behind his head.

"Pussy," grumbled Jeff.

Phil smirked and looked over at him. "Come on, you know you want to."

Jeff rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to Phil's waist. Phil threaded his hands into Jeff's hair as Jeff slid his pants down. "I don't even know how to do this. I've never done it before."

"You'll figure it out," said Phil, biting his lip. He let his head fall back and moaned softly. "Mmmm, Jeff."

Phil continually had to keep biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. "Bull shit you've never done this before."

Jeff chuckled and hummed around him, making Phil moan loudly. Right after he finished Phil pulled Jeff up on top of himself. He kissed Jeff and finished him before they went to sleep with Jeff on top of Phil.

When he woke up, Phil got a small smile and kissed Jeff's forehead to wake him up. "You've seriously never given anyone a blow job before that?"

"Never," said Jeff, snuggling into him.

"You are a natural at sex," said Phil, making Jeff chuckle.

"I try," said Jeff, slowly sliding off of him. "I can't believe AJ and Brad didn't wake up, you were being loud."

Phil smirked. "You weren't exactly quiet yourself."

Jeff smirked. "Shut up."

Phil chuckled and tried to wrap his arms around Jeff but Jeff shrugged him off. "No more cuddling."

"But my arms are so comfy," said Phil, getting a small smile when Jeff let him wrap his arms around his waist.

Phil smirked when Jeff turned in his arms to face him, making Jeff glare at him. "I'm only doing this cause my shoulder hurts."

"Whatever you say, baby," said Phil, pulling him closer and drifting his hands down to Jeff's butt.

Jeff raised a brow and looked at his hands. "Your hands are a little low there, buddy."

"I think they're fine," said Phil with a smirk, giving him a squeeze.

Jeff smirked back and cuddled closer to him. "You wanna go get me breakfast?"

"Sure," said Phil, kissing him before getting up and walking downstairs.

Hunter yawned and stretched as Phil walked downstairs. "Mornin."

"Morning," said Phil. He grabbed a can out of the cupboard and stabbed it open with a knife.

"I'm impressed, you made it a whole night without Jeff's ass," said Amy.

Phil just smirked back at her. Technically, he did make it without Jeff's ass. They didn't need to know about the other parts. "I'm bringing this up to Jeff, you can help yourself to the other cans."

"Awww, bringing him breakfast in bed?" Said Amy, with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Phil, going back upstairs. AJ and Brad were waking up when he climbed back in bed.

"Here you go," said Phil, handing Jeff the can and a spoon.

Jeff took it and propped himself up on his good arm to eat it. "Thanks."

"Is it killing you having to lay in bed all day?" Said Phil, with a smirk.

"You have no idea," said Jeff.

Phil chuckled. "You asked for excitement."

"My idea of excitement isn't exactly getting shot," said Jeff.

"Mine either, so don't let it happen again," said Phil, putting his hand on Jeff's hip.

Jeff smirked. "I'll try."

AJ yawned and looked over at them. "What's for breakfast?"

"Go get a can," said Phil.

AJ grinned and quickly made her way downstairs.

Jeff looked over at Brad and raised a brow. "Brad, you ok?"

Brad just groaned and Phil got up to check on him. Phil crouched down next to him and patted his back when he started coughing. Black goo came out of his mouth and Phil ran a hand over his face. "Fuck. Hunter!"

When Hunter got upstairs and came into the room, Phil looked over at him. "It's time."

AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, please review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

soccerbaby96- Thanks for following!


	12. Chapter 12

Hunter ran his hands over his face. "Shit."

"What are we gonna do?" Said Phil, as Jeff crawled to the foot of the bed to look at Brad.

"We have to shoot him before he turns," said Hunter, with a grim face.

Phil sighed and looked at Brad. "I'll get him outside. Try to go keep AJ calm."

As soon as AJ saw Phil carrying Brad downstairs, she knew what was going on.

"No!" Screamed AJ, as Phil carried Brad outside.

"He's gone, AJ," said Hunter, holding her back as the rest of the group filed out of the house.

"You're all sick!" Yelled AJ as Phil laid Brad down on the ground. When Phil took out his gun, Hunter tried to face AJ the other way but she broke out of his arms and pushed Phil away, standing in front of Brad. "Stop!"

"AJ, he's dead," said Amy.

"No he's not!" Said AJ, tears rolling down her face.

"He'll turn any second now," said Jeff, starting to walk towards her. "We have to take care of it."

AJ pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "I said stop!"

"Midget," said Phil, softly. He slowly approached her, as the others looked on in horror.

AJ turned the gun to him, with a frantic look in her eye. "Stay away!"

"Phil," said Jeff, a worried look in his eye.

Phil put his hands up and backed up. "Midget, it's me."

"Fuck you!" Screamed AJ, choking back tears. "Fuck all of you! Fuck everything!"

"AJ, it's ok," said Phil, keeping his hands up.

"He was all I had!" cried AJ. "He was the only one who cared about me!"

"You have us," said Phil. "We care about you, I care about you!"

"You have to let us do this," said Hunter. "It's either that or he becomes a zombie."

AJ let the tears fall and sobbed, bringing the gun to her head.

"No!" Said Phil. A split second later a gun shot rang and AJ fell to the ground, the gun laying beside her.

Jeff brought his hands to his face as Phil fell to his knees, the rest of the group still struck in silence.

"Midget," said Phil, crawling towards her with his voice cracking. Eve walked away as she started crying and Amy went after her. Hunter stared at the ground, crossing his arms. Phil brushed AJ's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, before shutting her eyes.

Jeff looked away from the scene, biting his lip. "Phil, Brad's gonna-"

Before Jeff could even finish the sentence, Phil put a bullet trough Brad's skull. He dropped the gun and let a tear roll down his face. "I'm sorry, AJ."

They dug graves and buried Brad and AJ next to each other. Phil was completely silent the whole time, and when they were done he went and laid in the bed. Jeff let him rest there for a few hours before coming up.

Phil sighed when he saw Jeff leaning against the doorframe. "Jeff, I'm really not in the mood for sex."

"I'm not here for that," said Jeff, climbing into the bed and cuddling up to Phil.

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff and rubbed his back. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," said Jeff, locking his arms over Phil's shoulders.

After a few moments of silence, Phil spoke up. "I'm uh, I'm ok too."

"I know," said Jeff. "You're a strong guy."

"I just can't believe she's gone," said Phil. "She was too good to go like that."

"She's not suffering anymore," said Jeff. "She doesn't have to live in a world like this anymore."

Phil kissed the top of his head with a sigh. Jeff bit his lip. "Phil, what happened today, is why we can't get attached. Tomorrow isn't guaranteed anymore, I could die-"

Phil cut him off with a kiss. "It's way too late for me not to get attached. And I know it's too late for you too. We're in this together, whether you like it or not. I really, really like you, and I am not going to lose you."

Jeff got a small smile, snuggling closer to him. "Oh really? Are you making the decisions now?"

"You're damn right I am," said Phil, burying his face in Jeff's hair. "I care about you Jeff. It scared me to death when you got shot."

Jeff sighed. "I guess I will try to stop putting myself in danger."

"You better," said Phil. "I can't live with all these heart attacks you give me."

Jeff chuckled. "If you didn't worry so much there wouldn't be a problem."

"If I didn't worry so much you'd have been eaten by zombies by now," said Phil.

"I would not," said Jeff. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh really?" Said Phil. "Cause I'm pretty sure when you got shot I took care of you."

Jeff smirked. "That was one time."

"Sure it was," said Phil, with a smirk. "How's your shoulder?"

"It hurts like a bitch," said Jeff, trying to move it but wincing.

Phil ran his hand over Jeff's arm, gently rubbing his bicep. "It's gonna be really hard to shoot a crossbow with that, huh?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, with a glare. "So it'd be really great to have my katana."

"You weren't gonna get that back," said Phil. "Charging into a zombie horde with no weapon does not get good results."

Jeff sighed. "If you would've just let me take them out I wouldn't have dropped it in the first place."

"I just want you to be safe," said Phil, tucking Jeff's hair behind his ear.

"I don't know how to be safe," said Jeff. "I've never been safe."

"Well you are now," said Phil, kissing him. "We're safe here."

"I got shot here," said Jeff.

"That was just a fluke," said Phil, making Jeff laugh. "And to be fair, I told you to wait upstairs."

"Well if I wouldn't have gotten shot it would've been you," said Jeff.

Phil smirked. "Are you saying you took a bullet for me? Cause that would be something you'd do for someone you're attached to."

"Shut up," said Jeff. "That was just because I knew I could handle it better than you."

"Oh, I see how it is," said Phil, making Jeff giggle as he climbed on top of him. He made sure not to put any pressure on Jeff's hurt shoulder and attached their lips.

"Mmmm," said Jeff. "I have to say, you're the most entertaining zombie apocalypse partner I could have."

Phil smirked. "Yeah, better than being alone?"

Jeff smirked back. "Yes, better than being alone. My hand just doesn't quite match up to you."

Phil chuckled and kissed him again for a few more seconds. "Your mouth tastes so good."

"Yeah?" Said Jeff.

"Mmmhmm," said Phil. "It also feels rrreeeaaallllyyyy good."

Jeff chuckled. "That was a one time thing."

"You know it wasn't that bad," said Phil, kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff moaned softly as he wrapped his arms over Phil's shoulders, but winced and pulled his hurt one back. "Damn it."

"You're just falling apart, aren't ya," said Phil, sliding back off of him.

"Shut the fuck up," Jeff grumbled and snuggled into Phil again.

Phil got a small smile and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Speaking of your shoulder, we need to change your bandages again."

Jeff's eyes widened. "No we don't."

"Yes we do," said Phil, getting out of bed.

"I swear to god Phil," said Jeff, watching Phil as he went into the bathroom. "If you touch my shoulder you're not getting laid for a month."

"Worth it," said Phil, grabbing the bandages and climbing back in the bed.

Jeff tried to move away but Phil wrapped his arms around his waist. "Just relax, baby." He climbed on top of Jeff and started kissing his collar bone. Phil reached for his shoulder but Jeff grabbed his hand. "Phil, this isn't fair-"

"Ssshhhhhh," said Phil, bringing his mouth to Jeff's ear. He ground his hips against Jeff, making him moan. Phil started pulling his shoulder dressings off, biting his lip when Jeff winced. "I'm sorry."

"Stooopppp," whined Jeff, trying to move out from underneath him.

"It'll be over before you know it," said Phil. He started putting the new bandages on and finished as quick as he could while Jeff cried for him to stop.

Phil tossed the bandages aside and pulled Jeff against himself.

"You're so mean to me" Said Jeff, sniffling slightly into Phil's chest.

Phil kissed his cheek. "You know it's necessary."

He looked up when Hunter entered the room.

"Hey," said Hunter. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," said Phil, as Jeff shifted in his arms to look at Hunter.

"Well, me and Amy are gonna go check out the other houses. Eve's staying here," said Hunter.

"I wanna come," said Jeff, starting to get up.

"No, you're handicapped," said Phil, keeping his arms tight around Jeff's waist.

"Come on," said Jeff, pulling away. "I can't just lay in bed anymore."

Phil groaned and got out of bed. "I'm coming too."

Jeff smirked at him and followed Hunter out of the room. Phil walked out of the room and they each grabbed a gun. "Do you know how to fire a gun?" Asked Phil, looking at Jeff with a smirk.

Jeff gave him a small glare. "Yes I know how to fire a gun."

Phil put his hands up. "Ok, I was just asking. I've never seen you use one."

"I don't like them," said Jeff, looking down at the gun in his hand. "They're too easy, it's kinda boring."

"Not all of us have mastered every fighting style ever," said Amy.

Jeff smirked at her and started walking towards the door. "Let's go."

They went trough four of the houses, finding them to be just like the one they were staying in.

"This town is a jackpot," said Amy, as they walked up to the fifth house.

"No joke," said Jeff, opening the door. He furrowed his brows when he saw the cans spilled out of the cabinets onto the floor. "Someone's been here."

Everyone gathered around the cans and looked at them. Some were opened while others were still sealed. They heard a sound from the bedroom and immediately went to investigate. When they walked into the room they saw the same man that shot Jeff crouched in the corner.

Phil glared daggers at him. "You!"

The man stood up and held his hands up. "I didn't mean to shoot him! I swear!"

Phil walked towards him and slammed him against the wall, grabbing his gun. "You're dead you piece of shit!"

"Phil!" Said Jeff. "Let him go!"

Phil looked back and furrowed his brows. "Why? He tried to kill you."

"But he didn't," said Jeff. "And even if he did it doesn't make it right to kill him. People don't kill people."

Phil let go of the man and he fell to the floor. "What's your name?"

"Dolph," said the man, cowering and looking up at Phil. "Dolph Ziggler."

Hunter crossed his arms. "Well what are we gonna do with him."

"Nothing," said Jeff. "We don't kill people, and we don't take prisoners. Just because it's the end of the world doesn't mean we have to reduce to monsters."

Dolph slowly stood up as Phil backed up, still glaring at him. He looked at Jeff. "I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm sorry. I thought you were one of them."

"One of who?" Asked Jeff.

"The gang," said Dolph. "They've been around this area."

Jeff's eyes widened. "A gang?"

"Yeah, they're all big, and evil," said Dolph.

Jeff looked down and bit his lip. Phil crossed his arms. "So we're just letting this piece of shit go?"

Jeff looked at Dolph. "Go."

Dolph bolted out the door and Phil sighed, walked over to Jeff. "You think that gang is your gang?"

Jeff nodded, and Hunter furrowed his brows. "What gang?"

"The biker gang I stole cars for," said Jeff.

"Should we be worried?" Said Amy.

"Judging from what Dolph said, we should be very worried," said Hunter.

Phil looked over at Jeff and saw a very anxious look on his face. "Let's just get back, we'll talk about it there with Eve."

They went back to their house and told Eve everything that happened.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Asked Eve.

"Right now, there is nothing to do," said Hunter. "If they become a problem, we'll talk about it."

Amy nodded. "There's no use prepping for a problem that might not exist."

"Let's just get some rest," said Hunter. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Jeff got up from the table and walked upstairs with Phil following him. They laid down in bed and Phil put his arm around Jeff. "So, we have the bedroom to ourselves again."

"I was serious," said Jeff, turning away from him and shrugging his arm off. "No sex for a month. You hurt my shoulder."

"Babe, come on," said Phil, tracing a finger down his back.

"No," said Jeff, smacking his hand away.

"You know you want to," said Phil.

"I really don't," said Jeff.

"I'll do all the work," said Phil, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. He smirked when Jeff didn't pull away.

"We're not having sex for a month," said Jeff.

Phil ground his hips against Jeff, making him bite his lip. "Phil, I swear to god-"

Phil kissed his neck and ran his hands over Jeff's sides. He slowly slid them up Jeff's shirt, and pulled it off. When Phil kissed him, Jeff couldn't help but kiss back. He gently pulled Jeff on top of him, moaning when Jeff straddled him. Jeff smirked. "I thought you were doing all the work."

Phil smirked back, running his hands up Jeff's thighs. "This will be better for your shoulder."

"Uh huh," said Jeff, leaning down to kiss him.

AN: Thanks for reading everybody! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)

ashley sage- Thanks for following!

Bobobella3- Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Phil had an arm around Jeff, staring up at the ceiling when Jeff had fallen asleep. He wasn't entirely sure what they were at the moment, but whatever it was, he liked it. The word boyfriend came to mind, but that sounded way too normal right now. Phil knew Jeff's thing about relationships and commitment, but they had to be something now.

He smirked, thinking about their first night. They've come so far, everyone has. Who knew it would take an apocalypse to find someone you'd be willing to die for?

Jeff yawned and his eyes fluttered open. "Why are you awake?"

"Just am," said Phil. "How's your shoulder?"

"You're not changing the dressings," grumbled Jeff.

Phil smirked. "Gosh, I was just asking about your well being."

"It's stiff," said Jeff, moving it slightly.

"You need to stretch it," said Phil.

"Hell no," said Jeff, snuggling into Phil again. "That hurts."

Phil smirked and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Just get some rest, babe. It'll feel better in the morning."

They woke up a few hours later and went downstairs to eat. While they were all eating, Eve furrowed his brows when she looked out their window. "Guys, there's some people outside."

Everyone immediately looked up, seeing quite a few tall, muscular, rough looking guys out there.

"Shit," said Jeff, his eyes widening. "It's them."

Phil looked over at him, before getting up and grabbing his gun. Everyone else followed suit, and walked outside.

The tall man who appeared to be the leader took off his glasses. "Well shit, it is you."

Jeff crossed his arms with a glare. "Mark."

Mark got a smirk. "Who's this crew, Jeffrey? New friends?"

"What do you want?" Said Jeff.

"Well, we've been in this area for a little while now, and one day I could've sworn I saw a little blonde bouncing around by the fence that looked just like my old business partner," said Mark.

Jeff glared harder and Mark chuckled. "Of course, I didn't want to jump into any conclusions, so when I saw Dolph come sprinting out of there like a chicken without it's head, I 'convinced' him to tell me exactly what he saw in there."

Phil got a glare. Jeff let Dolph live, and he ratted them out. "Where is he?"

"Well, we couldn't just let him come running back to you," said Mark.

"He was a liability," said the other tall one, as the rest of the group snickered.

Hunter's eyes widened. "You killed him?"

"Without any hesitation," said Mark. There was a moment of silence and Mark smirked. "Now, I'm not gonna hurt you guys, if you follow my conditions."

"What are your conditions?" Said Hunter, crossing his arms.

"We've just got one, small condition," said Mark, holding up one finger before pointing it at Jeff. "Hardy comes with us."

"Hell no!" Said Phil, stepping in front of Jeff.

Mark grinned. "I was hoping you'd do this the hard way. You've got twenty four hours to either turn Jeff over, or we'll burn your little house down." He pointed towards the woods. "We'll make a temporary camp just over there. Twenty four hours, that camp is gone. I highly suggest, Jeff is gone with it,"

"And don't even try to attack us," said the other tall one. He patted his gun and Hunter looked around at all their weapons. They were stacked, no doubt about it.

"Twenty, four, hours," said Mark, before leaving with his group.

Phil grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him back in the house while the rest of the group followed. They sat at the table again, discussing what to do.

"We could leave," said Eve.

"They'd see us," said Hunter. "And there's no way we're giving this place up."

"Why do they want you so bad anyways?" Said Amy, looking at Jeff.

Jeff sighed. "When I left the group, I may have taken a motorcycle with me."

"You stole their motorcycle?" Said Phil.

"I needed a vehicle," said Jeff. "I was gonna run away from the town."

"What happened to the bike?" Said Amy.

"I crashed it," said Jeff. "As it turns out, you can't just wing driving a motorcycle."

Hunter ran his hands over his face with a groan. "We're housing a fugitive."

"Well we're not giving him up," said Phil, crossing his arms.

"No, we kinda need him," said Hunter, before sighing. "Well, tomorrow, we go to war."

Eve shook her head. "I don't see why it needs to come to this. We're all just trying to survive, why wouldn't we help each other."

"They were never humane," said Jeff. "I bet you they were happy there's an apocalypse."

"Maybe we can talk to them," said Eve. "We can work something out. No one has to die."

"It's beyond that point," said Hunter. "They want vengeance, and they're not gonna stop until they get it."

Eve sighed. "It should never come down to kill or be killed. We're all humans."

"That's not how the world works anymore," said Amy.

"Let's get some sleep," said Hunter.

They all left the table and went to bed, with Phil tightly holding onto Jeff's hand all the way.

"Phil, my hand is suffocating," said Jeff.

Phil sighed and pulled Jeff in, hugging him before getting in bed. "They're not gonna hurt you, Jeff. I promise."

"Phil, we'll be fine," said Jeff, with a small smile. "They're not gonna do anything to this group."

Phil reached over and pulled Jeff closer. He softly pecked his lips and brushed his hair behind his ear. "You mean everything to me."

Jeff snuggled into him and kissed his neck softly. They fell asleep quickly and Jeff woke up in the middle of the night. He slowly pulled himself out of Phil's arms and got out of the bed. Jeff grabbed his crossbow and slung it on his back. He took one last look at Phil, feeling himself tear up. Jeff shook it off and left the room. 'I'm sorry, Phil. I'm doing this for you.'

He snuck out of the house, making sure he didn't wake anyone. Jeff wiped a tear away as he walked away from the house, heading to the woods. He kept walking until he heard voices, then, taking a deep breath, walked into the camp.

Mark squinted when he saw someone walking up, then smirked. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Jeff rolled his eyes as the other bikers start making cat calls. The group consisted of three other guys besides Mark. Glenn, X-Pac, and Shawn. And they were all just as bad.

Mark stood up from the branch he was sitting on and walked over to Jeff, running a hand down his side. "Come on baby, let's get moving."

They immediately picked up the camp and started moving. Jeff was eyeing X-Pac's sword the whole time. It wasn't exactly a katana, but Jeff could definitely deal with it.

The group walked all night into the woods, not stopping the whole time. Jeff constantly kept looking back, but continually pushed forward. If he didn't go with them, they'd hurt Phil.

When Phil woke up in the morning, he furrowed his brows when there was nothing in his arms. He sat up and saw Jeff was missing along with his crossbow.

Phil immediately ran downstairs, looking around, seeing everyone else waking up. "Where's Jeff?"

"What do you mean where's Jeff?" Said Hunter, with a yawn.

"He's gone!" Said Phil. "And he took his crossbow!"

Amy sat up and furrowed her brows. "He's gone?"

"Yes! He's just, gone!" Said Phil.

They all got up and walked to where Mark said the camp would be. Phil felt his heart drop when the clearing was empty.

"Phil," said Amy, giving him a sympathetic look.

"No," said Phil. "He's not, gone."

"Jeff's smart," said Hunter. "He'll come back-"

"No! I'm gonna find him!" Said Phil, marching off into the woods.

Amy started to follow him but Hunter stopped her. "Just let him go. He needs this."

They went back to the house and all day Phil looked though the woods, killing several zombies along the way. He was not gonna give up until he found Jeff.

Meanwhile, Mark's group began setting up camp for the night. Jeff started walking to his tent, but Mark stopped him. "Hold on, you need your uniform."

Jeff turned and raised a brow. "Uniform?"

"Yeah," said Mark, reaching into his jacket pocket. He smirked and handed Jeff two tiny, tiny pieces of clothing.

Jeff furrowed his brows as he took them. "These are girl clothes."

"Yeah, they belonged to our last slut. Sweet girl, but she didn't last very long," said Mark.

Jeff crossed his arms. "I'm not wearing this. And I am not your group's little slut."

Mark slapped him. "You'll do what I say, or your little group's dead."

Jeff brought his hand to his stinging cheek and glared at Mark. "Fuck you."

Mark just smirked. "Gladly. Put the clothes on."

Jeff looked around at everyone staring at him. "Where?"

"Well right here, of course," said Mark. "Did you think prisoners get privacy?"

"I, am not, a prisoner," said Jeff.

"Really? Cause you look like jail bait to me," said Mark. "Now put the outfit on, or we'll force it on. And trust me, that won't be fun."

Jeff glared harder and pulled his shirt off, throwing it at the ground while the other guys snickered and made cat calls.

After searching all day, Phil finally made his way home, completely crushed and defeated. He walked inside and went upstairs into the bedroom, not saying a word to anyone.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :) please review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

Phil laid on his back in the bed, staring at the ceiling. He killed more zombies than he could even count in the woods, but it didn't matter. All of it was a blue in his mind.

The only thing Phil was concerned with right now was Jeff. Jeff was still out there, and Phil had no idea where he was, or how he was, or even if he was still alive. Phil quickly shook that thought away. That was not an option. Jeff had to be ok. He had, to be, ok.

All he really wanted to do right now was sleep. In Phil's dreams, Jeff was still by his side. Next to him, safe. It was all Phil wanted.

Amy slowly entered the bedroom, looking at Phil. "Phil, you haven't eaten all day. Come down and get some food."

"Jeff probably hasn't eaten either," said Phil. "And we're all just sitting in a house while he's out there suffering."

Amy sighed and left a can of food on the night stand for him. "Just eat the food. Starving to death isn't gonna help him."

Phil sighed and eventually ate some of the food. He looked out the window and wondered if Jeff was at least somewhere he could sleep. Phil wasn't sure if Jeff actually went with Mark or if he ran out on his own, but he just hoped he was safe.

Jeff laid in his tent in his new scantily clad outfit, curled up in a ball. All they gave him to wear was a very short shirt and equally short shorts. The group made plenty of perverted cat calls at him while he was forced to change in front of them, but Jeff was just grateful that's all they did. He would take being humiliated over anything else they were thinking any day.

He sighed. Jeff would never admit this out loud, but all he wanted right now was for Phil to hold him. He missed him so much already. As much as Jeff hated to say it, he liked Phil. He liked Phil a lot.

Jeff almost wanted to bolt it back to the house, but he knew the group would come after him and hurt everybody. Besides, Shawn was guarding the camp. There was no way he was getting out of here. Jeff wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. He knew Phil would be upset after he left, but he hoped it wasn't affecting him too hard. Jeff did this more for Phil than anyone else, he just wanted him to be ok.

As soon as the sun came up the next morning, Phil set off into the woods again, calling for Jeff. He checked everywhere he possibly could, even looking up into the trees to see if he was hiding. But so far, not a trace.

After a few hours of nothing, Phil yelled in frustration and sat back against a tree. He ran his hands over his face and felt the stinging sensation of tears in his eyes. Phil knew it was almost hopeless that he'd find Jeff, but he wasn't gonna let him suffer without even trying to help.

He got up again with a sigh and started walking back to the house. If Phil really wanted to accomplish anything, he needed the rest of the group's help. He wasn't getting anywhere by himself, and it's not like he could take Mark's group on by himself anyways.

Mark's group got moving a little while later, with Jeff trudging along with them. If Jeff didn't hate all of them before, he more than did now. All they did was stare at him, like a bunch of dogs salivating over a piece of meat. It's de Jeff sick to his stomach. They didn't even try to hide the fact they were staring at him.

Shawn got a smirk and walked up behind Jeff, putting an arm around his waist. "Hey baby, why don't we take a break and find a bush to lay behind?"

Jeff smacked his arm away with a glare and was about to say something but Mark cut him off.

"Hold it," said Mark, stopping and signaling for the group to stop. Just a little ways ahead there was a family with small children huddled around the few supplies they had.

"Do they need help?" Said Jeff, raising a brow and looking at them. "I can help them."

Mark scoffed and chuckled. "Help? The only help you're gonna be giving is helping me take those supplies."

Jeff's eyes widened. "We're not taking that stuff! They need that!"

"We need stuff," said Mark, shrugging. He pulled out a gun and slowly started walking over to the family. Jeff but his lip before yelling at them. "Run!"

The family turned and immediately grabbed their stuff and ran. Mark didn't even bother going after them, he just turned to Jeff with a glare. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Jeff glared back. "Fuck off. How can you be so heartless to steal from a fucking family?!"

Mark slapped him before grabbing his chin and making Jeff look at him. "Look you little shit, it's every man for himself. We don't have time to care about anyone. It's not like anyone gives a damn about you."

Jeff looked down and Mark chuckled. "Aw, what's the matter, miss your little boyfriend?" He pushed Jeff's face away. "Trust me, he won't want you when I'm done with you."

Mark pushed Jeff to the ground and pinned him down.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Jeff, punching and kicking at him.

X-Pac and Shawn helped hold Jeff down and Mark slapped him hard. Jeff bit his lip and grunted a little from the stinging sensation. Glenn walked just a little ways away to stand guard for zombies.

"You need to be taught a lesson," growled Mark, grabbing onto Jeff's hair and pulling it back. He started biting at Jeff's neck and Jeff squirmed in pain underneath him.

"Stop!" Yelled Jeff, trying to kick Mark off. Mark brought his mouth to Jeff's and bit his lip, making Jeff cry out in pain.

Mark chuckled. "Trust me, you haven't felt real pain yet." He unbuttoned his pants as Jeff's eyes widened and his heartbeat sped up.

Phil walked back into the house and everyone looked up at him. He shook his head with a frown. "I need your help."

"Bout time you asked," said Amy, getting up.

Eve followed and Hunter sighed. "Do we have any idea what we're getting ourselves into here?"

"It doesn't matter, we're saving him," said Phil. "We can take whatever they have to throw at us."

"That's if we even find him," said Hunter, walking over to them. "If Jeff doesn't want to be found, I doubt we're gonna find him."

"We're looking for him," said Phil with a glare, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but there's other things we should be doing right now," said Hunter. "We haven't finished going through the houses."

Amy just gave him a look that said stop talking and followed Phil out of the house. Hunter sighed and left after Eve, heading towards the forest.

Jeff held his knees to his chest in his tent, tears streaming down his face. He kept repeatedly telling himself he was ok, and that he was fine, but he couldn't shake the feeling of Mark's hands all over him. That was the worst thing Jeff had ever been through. As if Mark raping him wasn't enough, he was more than happy to let his friends join in. At the same time, even.

They had at least shown him "mercy" and set up camp early cause Jeff couldn't walk afterwards. He wiped some tears away and pulled his hair out of his face, taking deep breaths. Jeff didn't want to show them weakness, he knew they would take full advantage of it. 'They, are not, going, to break me.' Thought Jeff, mustering up a glare.

As Phil, Amy, Hunter, and Eve trekked through the forest, they searched diligently through everywhere they could think of, calling Jeff's name out over and over again along the way.

"It's getting late, Phil," said Amy, after another site turned up empty.

Phil glared. "So?"

"So, we should turn back," said Amy. "Wandering around aimlessly in the dark won't do us any good."

"I'm not going back until I find Jeff," said Phil, starting to walk further into the forest.

"Phil, you can keep looking tomorrow," said Hunter. "We need to get back or we'll get eaten by zombies. You can't help Jeff if you're dead."

"How can I go back and sleep in a damn bed when I know he's out here suffering?" Said Phil, turning back to face them.

"You'll have more energy in the morning," said Eve, giving him a sympathetic look. "Let's just go back."

"Fine," grumbled Phil, walking past them back towards the house. "I'm glad you all can rest easy after abandoning Jeff."

"We're not abandoning him," said Hunter. "He wanted this."

"He didn't want this!" Said Phil. "He just didn't want us to get hurt! He saved our lives, and you repay him by giving up on him!"

"We'll keep looking tomorrow," said Hunter. "You don't have a clear head right now. I know he was your little boyfriend, but you need to start thinking sensibly about this."

"Not was, is," said Phil with a hard glare. "Fuck you."

Hunter sighed as Phil walked away.

"He needs time, Hunter," said Amy. "A lot of time. He loves Jeff."

"Do you really think we're gonna find him?" Said Hunter. "We are doing nothing but wasting time and risking our lives on a god damn goose chase."

"Probably not," said Amy. "But Jeff risked his life for us, the least we can do is look for him. You said it yourself we need him."

Hunter just sighed again. "Whatever, let's get back."

The next morning, Jeff woke up when someone kicked his tent.

"Get up," said Mark, from outside the tent.

Jeff slowly picked himself up off the ground and crawled out of the tent. Mark smirked. "Sore?"

Jeff glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Well, if you insist," said Mark, yanking Jeff up and making him squeal. "I was gonna let you wait til tonight so you could recover, but since you're so eager-"

"Let me go!" Said Jeff, trying to kick out of his arms.

Mark just dropped him and Jeff fell to the floor. "Fine, you can wait til tonight. Let's go."

Jeff got up and Shawn pushed him along as they packed up the camp and started walking again.

Hunter woke up the next morning when someone was banging on the door. He immediately got up and grabbed his gun, walking towards the door. As soon as he opened it he pointed it at the person standing outside. "Who are you?!"

The person raised his hands in fear. "Don't shoot! Please! I'm here to help!"

Hunter furrowed his brows and lowered the gun slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I have a cure," said the man.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

shaniquacynthia- Thanks for following and favoriting!


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter lowered his gun and furrowed his brows. "The fuck do you mean you have a cure?"

"For the zombies," said the man. "I know what can stop this."

Hunter let him in and they all sat the table and listened to what he had to say. "You're saying, you can make a cure?" Said Amy.

The man nodded. "My name's Paul Heyman. I used to work at the CDC. My team and I were developing a cure before the zombies overtook it. They're all gone now, and I'm the only one who knows how to make it."

"That's great!" Said Eve. "What do you need?"

"I need a lab," said Paul. "There's a lab in California, it'll have everything I need. All I need is protection to get there."

"California?" Said Phil. "That's a long way away. How are we supposed to walk there?"

"I have a car," said Paul.

"We can get you there," said Hunter,

"How many of you are there?" Said Paul.

"There's four of us," said Hunter.

"Five, of us," said Phil with a glare.

Hunter sighed. "Fine. Five of us. But the fifth one isn't here, is he?"

"He'll be here," said Phil. "Just give me another day or two, I'll find him."

"Well, I'm afraid, we need to leave as soon as possible," said Paul. "The faster we get this under wraps the better."

"We're not leaving without Jeff," said Phil, getting up from the table and walking away.

Hunter sighed softly and looked at Paul. "Give us a day, you can stay here. We'll leave tomorrow."

"I suppose a day will be fine," said Paul. "But no more than that."

"You have my word," said Hunter. He got up and walked after Phil. "Phil-"

"We're not, leaving, without, Jeff," said Phil, facing away from him.

"Phil, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but with or without Jeff, we need to look into this," said Hunter. "This is a chance to save the world."

Phil's face twisted in pain before he glared. "I'm not leaving him here!"

"Well we're leaving tomorrow morning," said Hunter. "If you don't come, so be it."

Phil turned to face him. "You might be able to just abandon people, but I can't. I'm staying here." He walked away and Hunter sighed. "You're being irrational!"

"You save your world, I'm gonna save mine," said Phil, grabbing his gun and walking out of the house. Hunter sighed as Phil left. "I hope you find him, Phil."

Eve slowly smiled. "Awww, he called Jeff his world."

Amy and Hunter looked over at her and she looked down. "Well I thought it was cute," mumbled Eve.

Hunter just shook his head and sat back down at the table, talking more with Paul and the others.

Just a few minutes later, Jeff furrowed his brows when Mark called the group to a stop. "Why are we stopping?" Asked Jeff. "We just started walking an hour ago."

Mark slowly smirked and turned to face Jeff. "I changed my mind. You're not waiting until tonight. I'm gonna have you right now."

Jeff's eyes widened and he screamed a little when Shawn and X-Pac grabbed his arms. He grunted and struggled to break free from their grasp as they pulled him towards Mark.

Mark grabbed Jeff's wrists roughly and slammed him against a tree, holding him off of his feet. "This will go so much easier if you'd just stop struggling."

Jeff instantly felt himself start to tear up and looked away from Mark. "Please, stop."

"When I want something, I get it," growled Mark, before biting on Jeff's ear.

Phil was pushing through tall grass when started hearing distant screams. He immediately looked at where they were coming from, and took off when he heard another scream. Phil didn't know if that was Jeff, but he wasn't missing this opportunity. He ran and ran for what seemed like forever towards the screams, calling out Jeff's name, until they faded out. "No!" Screamed Phil, when the screaming ceased. He dropped to his knees and yelled in frustration before letting tears fall. 'So... Close...' Thought Phil, staring at the ground, feeling the tears stinging his eyes.

Jeff screamed as Mark relentlessly fucked him. He was in so much pain, Jeff swore it was making him delusional. For a second, he almost thought he heard Phil calling his name.

The second Mark heard someone yell Jeff, he pulled away and started walking off "Let's move."

Jeff just fell to the ground and cried, as the others tossed his clothes at him.

"I said move!" Said Mark, when Jeff still hadn't gotten up. He pulled him up by his hair and picked him up, carrying him as the group started walking away.

The walked a for several hours and set up camp for the night.

Before Jeff went into his tent, Mark grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "You listen to me, if you even think about trying to run away, there will be severe consequences." He pushed Jeff into his tent and turned to X-Pac. "It's your job to guard him tonight."

X-Pac nodded and sat in front of Jeff's tent, with his sword and Jeff's crossbow.

Phil kept looking and looking, but soon found himself just walking in circles. He walked back to the house, head hanging in defeat. No one said anything as Phil walked in and went straight to the bedroom. He laid there all night, not able to sleep. Phil knew those were Jeff's scream once he could hear then better. Jeff was being hurt, and here he was in a comfy bed.

Jeff slowly and quietly crept out of his tent. He walked over to X-Pac, seeing him sleeping and grabbed the sword and his crossbow. Jeff took a deep breath before walking away from the camp. He knew they would come after him, but he didn't care. Jeff couldn't take anymore.

When Mark woke up a few hours later, he was beyond infuriated. "I told you to watch him!"

"I fell asleep!" Said X-Pac. "I didn't think he'd actually try to run for it."

Mark smacked him to the ground and started walking away. "All of you come with me. I know where he went."

Phil laid in bed a few hours later, staring at the ceiling. He held his arm over his stomach, wishing Jeff was there. All he wanted was Jeff back. He would give all of this food and shelter up in a heartbeat if it meant getting Jeff back.

Hunter walked in the room and looked at Phil. "Hey, we're uh, about to take off. Coming?"

Phil shook his head and Hunter sighed. "Phil, this our chance to save the world."

"I don't have a world without Jeff," said Phil softly.

Hunter sighed softly, knowing there was no convincing him. "Take care, Phil."

Phil watched Hunter leave and sighed. He ran his hands over his and turned onto his side. 'Please be ok,' thought Phil.

He had fallen asleep while laying on the bed, and got a rude awakening when a very strong smell came into the room. He opened his eyes and sniffed. It almost smelt like something was... Burning. His eyes widened when saw smoke outside from the window. Phil hurried over and saw the house was on fire.

Jeff slowly made his way through the woods, head down and sword dragging along on the ground. Phil was all he could think about. Not food, not shelter, not the gang, just Phil. 'I should've never gotten involved with that group,' thought Jeff. 'You can't get attached to anyone.'

He looked up when he felt raindrops starting to come down and sighed, walking over to a tree. Jeff climbed the tree as the rain started to pour down. He managed to get some shelter from the rain by sitting under a bunch of leaves on a branch. Jeff felt a tear roll down his face, but quickly wiped it away. 'No, I am not attached,' thought Jeff. 'I, do not, love him. I don't love anybody.'

He looked off into the distance with a huff, but then furrowed his brows. There was smoke a ways away, like there was a fire. Jeff's thoughts immediately went to Phil again, but he looked away somberly. 'There's no way that's him.'

Phil quickly got out of the house as the fire grew. As soon as he got out, he saw Mark standing across the street with his arms crossed. The gate was open and he could already see zombies starting to take notice.

"Where's Jeff?" Yelled Mark.

Phil glared and started walking towards him. "What did you do to him you son of a bitch?"

"I didn't do anything," growled Mark. "The bitch ran away and stole our sword."

Phil got a small, hopeful smile. "He got away?"

"I know you're hiding him," said Mark, walking towards Phil. "Hand him over, and maybe we'll spare you."

"I don't have him," said Phil. "Even if I did, I'd rather die than let you touch him."

"We'll see about that," said Mark. He punched Phil and knocked him to the ground. "I had a feeling you would be trouble. Little Jeffy has a way of charming people. You know, I don't know why'd you still want him, with all the things I've done to him." He continually punched Phil and pinned him to the ground.

"Fuck you," growled Phil.

"Where is he?" Said Mark.

Phil spat in his face and Mark chuckled, wiping it off. "I hope the little bitch is worth it." He gripped his hands around Phil's throat and began cutting off the oxygen.

Phil gasped for breath and clawed at Mark's hands, trying to get free. He felt his consciousness starting to slip away, as Mark's hand tightened. Just before Phil blacked out, an arrow came straight through Mark's forehead. Phil's eyes widened as Mark collapsed lifeless on top of him. He pushed the body off and crawled away. "Jeff!"

Jeff hopped down from the trees and ran to the neighborhood, starting to take out the zombies that had made their way through the gate into the neighborhood. Phil struggled to his feet, keeping his eyes on Jeff. "Jeff!"

"I'm busy!" Yelled Jeff, slicing a zombie's head off. The zombies quickly began to herd around him, and Jeff started to worry. He chopped one of their heads off and knocked it down, quickly swinging his sword behind him to behead another one. Jeff jumped over the floored zombie and ran towards Phil, the zombies in quick pursuit.

Phil tried to hug him but Jeff just grabbed his hand and kept running back towards the gate. "No time let's go! Where's everyone else?"

"I have no idea," Said Phil, looking back as the neighborhood became completely overrun with zombies.

"Just keep running!" Said Jeff. They kept running and running away from the camp until they found a building and ran behind it. Unfortunately, that led them right into the rest of the biker group.

Glenn got an evil smirk, as his group starting circling around Phil and Jeff. "Well well well, we caught ourselves some fresh meat."

Jeff and Phil stood back to back and looked frantically at the bikers. X-Pac grabbed Phil and kicked Jeff's sword out of his hand. Shawn quickly grabbed Jeff and restrained him against his chest.

"Mark warned you, there would be consequences for leaving us," said Glenn, stalking over to Jeff and firmly grabbing his chin. "You should've listened."

"Don't touch him!" Yelled Phil, struggling to get out of X-Pac's arms.

Glenn smirked back at Phil and ran a hand down Jeff's abdomen. "What? Do you not like it when I touch him? Is he your little boyfriend?"

Phil glared daggers at him. "Leave. Him. Alone."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Said Glenn, walking over and smacking Phil across the face. "Nothing!"

Phil spat at the ground and glared back up at Glenn. "I'm warning you."

"Oh! He's warning me!" Said Glenn, as the other men snickered. "I'm sooooo afraid. Tell you what Philly, I happen to love touching Jeff, so do all the other boys. So I'll give you a little insight to what we've been doing with him."

Jeff's eyes widened as Shawn tossed him into Glenn's arms, who planted him against the wall.

"Stop!" Yelled Phil, pulling away from X-Pac as hard as he could.

Glenn used his much larger body to hold Jeff in place as he undid his pants, loving every second of Jeff's whimpers and cries.

Phil ripped away from X-Pac and immediately tackled Glenn to the ground, raining down punches to his face. The other men immediately went into action but Jeff grabbed an arrow from his holder and stabbed it through X-Pac's head. Shawn tossed Jeff to the ground and tried to attack him, but Jeff grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the chest before he could. Jeff turned to Phil. He was still punching down into a motionless Glenn, his fists covered in blood.

"Phil, he's done," said Jeff.

Phil just ignored him and kept punching, grunting as he did so. Jeff walked over and stabbed his sword through Glenn's forehead, getting Phil to stop. Jeff dropped his sword and looked around, horrified at all the dead bodies. Phil saw the look on Jeff's face and immediately got up to hug him. Jeff let Phil hold him and just shook in his arms. Phil rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, trying to block his view of all the bodies. "It's done."

"I... I killed them," said Jeff, his eyes watering.

"It's ok," said Phil, kissing his cheek and turning his face away from the bodies. "Look at me, you're ok."

"I'm a murderer," said Jeff, tears running down his face.

"No you're not," said Phil, holding Jeff at arm's length to look him in the eye. "You did what you had to do, they would've killed you."

Jeff just put his head down and cried, so Phil pulled him into a hug again. He kissed the top of Jeff's head and rubbed his back. "It's ok."

Phil wiped a tear away with his thumb. "It's ok." He gazed over Jeff's outfit and tried to lighten the mood. "What are you wearing? And why haven't you ever worn it before?"

Jeff chuckled a little and wiped his eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," said Phil, taking his hand and walking away from the scene with him. They found a small cabin a little ways into the woods and took up shelter there for the night.

Phil cuddled Jeff closer to himself as they laid on the floor of the cabin. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, softly.

Phil gently ran a thumb over his cheek. "I missed you so much, Jeff."

"I missed you too, Phil," said Jeff.

"You have no idea how scared I was," said Phil, stroking Jeff's hair. "I had no idea where you were."

"I'm sorry," said Jeff. "I was trying to lead them away from you."

"It's not your fault," said Phil. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"They raped me, Phil," said Jeff, starting to cry. "Together, so many times. I'm so dirty."

"No, you're not," said Phil, wiping Jeff's tears away. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and don't you ever think otherwise."

Jeff shook his head. "You don't want me anymore, they did so many things-"

Phil cut him off with a kiss. "I will always want you. I love you, Jeff."

Jeff looked up at him, still sniffling. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Phil knew, Jeff loved him back.

Jeff leaned up and kissed him, tangling his fingers in his hair. Phil happily kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Jeff's hips. Jeff moaned and licked his bottom lip, but Phil pulled away.

"Jeff, no. We can't," said Phil.

"Phil, I need this," said Jeff.

"No," said Phil. "What you need is time, not me to fuck you. That won't make it go away."

"Please, Phil," cried Jeff. "Just let me forget."

Phil pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead and letting Jeff cry into his shirt.

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)

prettycrazytriplehfan- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

bluebird139- Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Phil stood against the wall of the inside of the cabin with Jeff next to him. They'd been awake for just a few hours, and normally Phil would've gone to go find something to eat, but he really didn't want to leave Jeff right now. He hadn't said a word since he cried himself to sleep last night, and it was really starting to concern Phil.

Jeff wasn't exactly known to be afraid to speak his mind, so silence was extremely unusual. Phil tried to make small talk every now and then, to which Jeff would just shrug in response. He even tried saying things he knew would piss Jeff off, because even an insult would be comforting at this point, but nothing.

Hell, Phil would even be happy if he cried. Jeff wasn't showing any emotion at all, he was just staring blankly at his feet. Phil wasn't sure what was bothering Jeff more, the rapes, or the fact that he killed them.

Phil sighed softly and pulled Jeff closer. He kissed Jeff's forehead and stroked his hair. "You're ok, Jeff, I promise."

Jeff shivered slightly so Phil pecked his lips, hugging him tighter. "We're gonna be alright. I'm gonna find us a nice house to live in, and we'll be safe, and it'll all be ok. Just please talk to me."

Jeff snuggled into him, his eyes watering up. "I'm a murderer."

"No, you're not," said Phil, wiping Jeff's tears away with his thumb. "They deserved every bit of that. If you wouldn't have done that they would've killed us both."

"That doesn't make it right," said Jeff, pulling away and putting his head back down. "I ended their lives, I'm just as wrong as them."

"It's different," said Phil.

"How?" Said Jeff.

"They did horrible, horrible things to you, and they've killed tons of people. You were defending yourself," said Phil. "That's the difference."

Jeff wiped a tear away and Phil pulled him close again. "You didn't do anything wrong, alright? You're not a murderer, if anything you're a bad ass." Jeff chuckled a little and Phil pecked his lips and ran a hand over his face. "I love you."

Jeff buried his face in Phil's neck and sighed. "Can we make a fire? I'm cold."

"Yeah," said Phil, giving him one last squeeze before going to quickly find some wood. He didn't know how far away winter was, but it couldn't be that far. And there was no way Jeff would make it in that outfit. They needed to find some new clothes, and quick.

Phil wasn't sure what Jeff wanted to do, but right now, that cabin was all they had. He knew Jeff hated being stationary, but they really didn't have any other options right now. Trying to catch up to Hunter and Amy would be hopeless since they had a car, the neighborhood was probably completely ransacked by zombies at this point, and wandering aimlessly with no supplies wasn't the greatest idea in the world.

But even so, Phil was happy. He had Jeff, and that's all that mattered to him. Phil didn't need a car, he didn't need Paul Heyman, he didn't need the cure, all he needed was Jeff. And he knew Jeff needed him just as much.

Phil didn't have a single regret about staying behind for Jeff, he considers it one of the best decisions he's ever made, if not the best decision. He found and picked some wood up as fast as he could, making a small fire right outside of the cabin. Phil snuggled Jeff against himself, sitting in front of the fire. "Better?" Asked Phil, kissing Jeff's cheek.

Jeff got a small smile. "Yes, better."

Phil couldn't help but look down Jeff's body, biting his lip. He felt like he deserved a medal of honor for resisting Jeff last night. Jeff was too hot for his own good. Of course, Phil knew it was gonna be a while, a long while, before they had sex again. But going to no sex cold turkey after having sex everyday was not gonna be a fun adjustment.

Phil felt Jeff shiver and he wrapped his arms tighter around him. As much as Phil loved the new outfit, it was definitely gonna have to go. He was pretty cold himself, so he couldn't imagine how cold Jeff was. "How's your shoulder?" Asked Phil.

Jeff moved it a little. "It's alright"

"Did the gang hurt it more?" Said Phil, rubbing Jeff's shoulder.

"They definitely didn't help it," said Jeff. He snuggled closer to Phil with a sigh. "Do you think we're gonna find Hunter and Eve and Amy again?"

Phil bit his lip. "Maybe." Sure, it was extremely doubtful, but it was possible, right?

"Where'd they go?" Said Jeff.

Phil sighed. "They went with this guy to California, he said he has a cure for the zombies."

"Why didn't you go?" Said Jeff.

"There was no way I was leaving when you were still here," said Phil.

"This was a chance to save the world," said Jeff. "This is bigger than me."

"Nothing's bigger than you," said Phil, running a finger under Jeff's chin. "And I did save the world, you are my world."

Jeff tried not to smile but got a small smirk and shook his head. "Dumb ass."

"I'd rather be a dumb ass than be without you," said Punk, kissing his cheek.

"You're such a softie," said Jeff, pulling away and standing up.

Phil smirked and followed after him. "Whatcha doin?"

"I don't know," said Jeff. "Wandering."

"Sure you want to?" Said Phil. "It's cold, and we don't have supplies."

"I have a bow and a sword," said Jeff. "We'll be fine. Besides, we need to keep moving."

"Shouldn't we have a plan?" Said Phil.

"Plans are for pussies," said Jeff. "Now come on."

Phil sighed and followed after him. "It's great to have you back, Jeff."

Jeff smirked back at him and kept walking.

Hunter let out a deep sigh as he drove Paul's car down the road. Amy was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat, and Paul and Eve were asleep in the back. Amy looked over at Hunter with a small smile. "You feel bad about leaving them, huh?"

"We didn't leave them, we left Phil," said Hunter. "Jeff was already gone."

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it one day," said Amy.

"Look, we have the cure. It's not worth risking that over Phil and a guy that we may never see again," said Hunter.

It was silent for a few moments before Amy spoke up again. "We can still turn around you know."

"No we can't," said Hunter. "We have to get to California."

"You don't even know if you're going the right way," said Amy, crossing her arms.

"I know where I'm going," grumbled Hunter.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Is that why we've passed that tree five times now?"

"That's not the same tree they all look the same," said Hunter.

"Sure," said Amy. "At this rate, Jeff and Phil will catch up to us."

"You really think Jeff is still, you know, alive?" Said Hunter.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, but I know he's one of the toughest people I've ever met, and if anyone could get out of this, it'd be him."

Hunter was silent for a few seconds before swerving the car back around. Amy just smirked and Hunter glared over at her. "Not, a word."

Paul stirred in the backseat and squinted at Hunter. "Where are we?"

"Just go back to sleep, Paul. We're on the way," said Hunter.

Paul seemed to accept this and went back to sleep, his snores sounding through the car.

"You think he's gonna be pissed when he finds out we went back?" Said Amy.

"He'll get over it," said Hunter.

"I knew you liked them," said Amy.

"I, do not, like them," said Hunter. "I'm just not a bad person."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," said Amy, with a smirk.

Hunter just sighed and kept driving.

Phil watched Jeff as he scaled a tree to see where they were. At first he was making an attempt not to stare at his ass, but now, he wasn't even bothering to try anymore.

"I think we should keep moving forward," said Jeff, peering out over a tree branch.

"You sure?" Said Phil.

"Yeah, the view up here is great," said Jeff. "You should see it."

"No thanks, the view down here's pretty great too," said Phil, with a smirk. Jeff glared down at him with a small smirk and climbed back down.

"You know, I had suspicions before, but now I'm sure you're part squirrel," said Phil, helping Jeff down the last few feet. He held Jeff's hips for a few more seconds, his eyes gliding over Jeff's body before pulling away. Yeah, no sex was gonna be difficult.

Jeff got a small smirk when he saw Phil's eyes trail down him, but raised a brow when he pulled away. 'Well, that was weird,' thought Jeff. He walked up to Phil and Phil immediately wrapped an arm around him as they walked. Jeff leaned into him and Phil got a small smile. He rubbed Jeff's arm, feeling how cold he was. "We should stop soon," said Phil.

"But we've barely been walking for a few hours," said Jeff.

"I know, but you're cold," said Phil, stopping and pulling Jeff against him. "You need a fire, I don't want you getting sick."

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled away, continuing to walk forward. "I'm fine, it's not the first time I've been out in the cold."

Phil crossed his arms. "Well it doesn't have to be like that anymore."

Jeff turned around to face him and Phil pulled him close again. "I just want to make a better life for you. I'm tired of you being in danger all the time."

"We're in an apocalypse," said Jeff. "It's gonna be dangerous."

"But Jeff," said Phil. "If we can find a house-"

"We can't just stay in one place forever," said Jeff. "You tried to do that with the neighborhood, and you saw what happened there."

"Like that's gonna happen again," said Phil.

"Something else bad can happen," said Jeff, pulling away. "We need to keep moving. It's the only way to survive."

Phil crossed his arms with a sigh. "Fine. But we need a to find a temporary house soon. We can't keep traveling all day and night anymore. It's gonna start getting really cold at night."

"Whatever," said Jeff, turning around and walking away again.

Phil followed after him again with a sigh. "Why are you always so difficult?"

"Why are you always such a bitch," said Jeff, glaring back at him.

"Well sorry, I didn't realize trying to protect you made me a bitch," said Phil.

"I don't need protection," said Jeff.

"You could've fooled me," said Phil.

Jeff turned to face him again. "You know what-"

Phil pulled Jeff against himself and kissed him, before leaning their foreheads together. "Just listen to me. I know you're strong, but you can't keep going on like this. And you can deny it all you want to, but you need me just as much as I need you, so just let me help you."

"I'm fine," said Jeff, pulling away and walking again.

Phil sighed inwardly and followed after him.

Hunter drove the car back to the neighborhood, getting out when he saw it. "Oh my god."

Amy got out after him, her jaw hanging in shock. "What the fuck happened?!"

The neighborhood was completely torn apart, if not by fire then by hordes of zombies. Amy covered her mouth and looked at Hunter. "Phil-"

"We'll find him," said Hunter, getting back in the car. "Get in." He tore the car into the forest when Amy got in. She clung to her seat, nails digging in. "Hunter, slow down."

He ignored her and continued tearing through the forest. Paul was flung in the backseat, banging his head on the top of the car when Hunter hit a bump. He looked around with a shocked expression and held his head, feeling a headache growing. "What on Earth is going on?!"

"We're getting Phil," grumbled Hunter, narrowly avoiding a tree.

Eve groaned, rubbing her eyes. "There can't just be ten minutes of peace, can there?"

Paul pulled his hand away from his head, looking to see if there was any blood. "You could have killed me!"

"You'll get over it," said Hunter. He finally stopped the truck in a clearing, before getting out and yelling for Phil with the rest of the group following suit.

"It's getting cold out," said Eve, rubbing her arms.

"We need to find them soon," said Amy. "It's just gonna get colder at night."

"This is ridiculous," said Paul. "We should be heading to California."

"We can get to California when we find them," said Hunter, walking further into the forest.

"You're risking this world, your life, MY, LIFE, for a damn person?!" said Paul.

Hunter held up two fingers. "Two, people. And these two people are worth a whole lot more than you, with or without the cure."

Amy smirked and followed Hunter with Eve. Paul grumbled and followed them, mumbling under his breath.

Jeff walked a few paces ahead of Phil, crossing his arms to try to savor some warmth. Phil quickly walked closer to him and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his arm. Jeff grumbled a thanks and leaned into him. Phil smirked and gave his arm a small squeeze. "See, you can't stay mad at me."

"Oh I could," said Jeff. "Trust me."

Phil leaned down and kissed his cheek. Jeff's eyes widened as Phil started kissing his neck. "Phil!"

Phil immediately pulled away, worried he went too far. "Sorry."

"No not that," said Jeff. He pointed ahead of him. "That."

Phil looked where he was pointing and his jaw dropped. "Is that a house?"

"It's something," said Jeff, walking towards it. There was a big, square, wooden building ahead of them. It definitely looked run down, but it was shelter. Jeff opened the door and they walked inside, taking in the surroundings.

"Wow," said Phil. There was stuff absolutely everywhere inside. It was a hoarder's dream. Phil got a small smile. "See, I told you we'll be fine."

Jeff smirked back at him. "This will work for the night."

"You'll come around," said Phil, starting to dig through the stuff. "Now let's see if we can find you some clothes."

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

consultingstarkofmischief- Thanks for favoriting!

nekochaninspe- Thanks for following!

GreenIvory- Thanks for following and favoriting!

MistressDaisy94- Thanks for following and favoriting!

GDBHS- Thanks for following and favoriting!


End file.
